Blood Lovers
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: "Tu hermano va a quedarse una temporada" Las palabras de mi madre no paraban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Porque, ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar al ver de nuevo a mi hermano después de tantos años? / Incesto. Colaboración con Chika-midori.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es de Chika-midori y mía.

_Blood Lovers_

Prólogo.

Bella se acercó lentamente hacia su hermano. Debía despedirse, ella lo sabía a pesar de que le doliera hacerlo. Su hermano la apretó en sus brazos protectoramente, sin querer dejarla ir. Mientras sus padres conversaban lo más tranquilos posibles para no alterar a sus hijos, ellos se hablaban como si nunca más se fuesen a ver. Ambos se querían mucho como para dejar ir al otro. Bella sollozó en el pecho de su hermano y él le acarició el cabello suavemente. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él; se podían tirar horas y horas jugueteando con el cabello del otro.

―Vamos, hijo, deja un poco de Bella para los demás ―pidió el padre de ambos niños.

Bella sintió como los brazos de su hermano dejaban su cuerpo con frío, vacío. Estaba triste, casi desesperada por que su hermano se quedase con ella, para que la defendiera y para que le abrazara cuando se sentía indefensa entre la oscuridad. Pero eso ya no iba a volver a ocurrir. Ahora su hermano se iba con su padre. Ambos las abandonaban a ellas dos. Ahora serían solo Esme y Bella contra el mundo. Ya no sería lo mismo sin compañero de juegos ni con su padre. Por una parte los odiaba por abandonarlas, pero no podía reprimir el amor que sentía hacia ellos.

Notó cómo su padre la cogía en brazos y la abrazaba. Ella lo abrazó como si fuese el último abrazo, pero un poco reacia al responderle el abrazo.

―Vaya, Bella. Quién lo diría; con diez años y todavía subida al hombro de tu padre ―Comentó su padre, haciéndola soltar una sonrisa.

Bajó de los brazos de su padre, tras dedicarle unas palabras hacia ella. Se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre, abrazando a su hermano. Volvió a abrazarlo.

Ahora sí que era para siempre.

Sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades para ver a su hermano. Pero si debía escaparse, lo haría, se dijo. Ya no sería lo mismo sin él, pues ¿quién le salvaría de los alumnos de la clase de enfrente? Ó ¿quién jugaría con ella si no era con él? Apenas tenía amigas, pues siempre estaba con él. Su mundo era él. No tenía otra persona con quién contar excepto él.

Desde la sala de espera del aeropuerto, Bella y Esme vieron como ambos se despedían una vez más con la mano. De repente, el chico de diez años salió corriendo hacia ella y la volvió a abrazar.

―Te echaré de menos ―Le dijo al oído mientras una lágrima bajaba por la mejillas de ambos.

Volvió con su padre, creyendo que no podría dejarla ir. Ambos eran gemelos y se necesitaban. Pero ahora se separaban. La mitad del otro se iba. Bella y Esme creían que no los verían nunca más, pero su ex esposo y padre de la niña, le había prometido que las visitarían tanto como pudieran.

Esme no estaba muy segura de ello.

Ambos niños se despidieron de nuevo con un movimiento de mano, mientras que su padre y hermano se metían en el bullicio de gente.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Aquí estamos con nueva historia :) Esperamos que os guste mucho.

Hola soy Chika-midori encantada de conoceros fans de Twilight ^w^ soy una infiltrada de Naruto XDDD no hombre estoy aqui para ayudar a Robert ( le digo ro-ro como Lavender lo hacia con Ron XDD)Bueno Robert quiere que os informe de que yo me encargaré de hacer los lemmons, porque va haber** LEMMON XDDDD**

Os dejamos ya. Depende de los Reviews, actualizamos antes o si no, también :D

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan & Chika-midori :)

_Tu pecado es... tu simple existencia.._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es de Chika-midori y mía.

_Blood Lovers_

Capítulo 1.

_Bella's Pov._

―¡Vamos, Bella! Me debes una y lo sabes ―Replicó Alice a través de su teléfono.

―Alice ―Suspiré―, lo sé; sé que te debo una. Pero ahora mismo no estoy con ánimos para salir a comprar ropa.

Sabía que no iba a ganarle a Alice, pero por hacerla rabiar un poquito no iba a perder nada. Además, yo nunca tenía ganas de ir al centro comercial por una simple razón: Odiaba las compras. Ella las adoraba y siempre me tenía que llevar con ella a cada día de compras al que iba. Eso se traduce como casi todos los días.

Sinceramente, no la entendía. Porque, teniendo a Rosalie, que era otra amante de las compras, ¿por qué se empeñaba en llevarme a mí?

―Ya sé lo que estás pensando, Bella. Te llevo porque eres mi mejor amiga y sin ti no hay diversión ―Ya la podía ver a través del teléfono con esa sonrisa persuasiva que poseía.

―Rosalie también es tu amiga y ella sí que adora las compras. Eso es mucho más divertido… ―Repliqué.

―Que no, Bella. Te vienes sí o sí. No hay más que hablar. Por cierto, Rosalie también viene.

―¡No! No me tratéis como a una Barbie ―Genial, otra batalla perdida contra Alice. Ella soltó su encantadora risa.

―Pues compórtate ―Rió―. Nos vemos en el instituto.

Alice era así. Eran las siete y media de la mañana y ya me estaba llamando para hacer planes. ¿No podíamos quedar en los cambios de clase, como toda persona normal? No, ella tenía que llamarme antes de que nos viéramos en el instituto. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

Alice y Rose eran mis mejores amigas; estaban con Emmett y Jasper, respectivamente. Los cinco nos llevábamos bastante bien y siempre y cuando no se estén enrollando, es agradable estar a su lado.

A todos los conocí cuando me mudé a Forks con mi madre hace ya siete años. Mis padres― se separaron cuando apenas yo tenía diez años. Después de eso, cada uno fue por su lado. Mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Forks mientras que mi padre y mi hermano se mudaron a Londres. Aunque tenía entendido que viajaban mucho por el mundo.

¡Sí! Tenía un hermano gemelo. Pensaréis que hablábamos a diario, nos veíamos por Skype o nos escribíamos por e-mail. ¡Pues no! Ni un correo, ni una conversación por Skype, ni una carta. ¡Nada! Era como si no tuviera hermano. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando mi padre vino de visita hace como… ¿tres? ¿Cuatro años? Y ni si quiera se dignó a mirarme. Y hasta el día de hoy, no tenía alguna noticia sobre él; ya tenía bastante con los arrogantes, egocéntricos y rompe corazones del instituto como tener a uno de hermano.

La relación que tenía con mi padre era fría y distante; y apenas hablábamos por teléfono las pocas veces que llamaba. Él era una buena persona, y en los mejores momentos de mi infancia se encontraba presente. Pero había cosas que no debería haber hecho. Por ejemplo, divorciarse de mi madre. Ver como lloraba por las noches era algo superior a mí. Y en un rincón de mi subconsciente le tenía odio por hacer llorar a mi madre.

Me terminé de arreglar y fui a la cocina, donde mi madre ya me esperaba con el desayuno hecho.

―Buenos días, mamá ―Saludé mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

―Buenos días, Bella ―Me sonrió y puso mi desayuno frente a mí. Puso su plato junto al mío y se sentó a mi lado―. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

―Sí, Alice me acaba de llamar para que después del instituto vayamos al centro comercial, _otra vez. _

―¿No fuisteis ayer? ―Preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa.

―Ya sabes cómo son Alice y Rosalie ―Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa.

―Y no te puedes resistir a ellas ―Completó mi madre. Yo asentí distraídamente, mientras pensaba que ellas sí que eran unas buenas amigas.

―¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar? ―Pregunté mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

―Estaré aquí para el almuerzo. De todas maneras, solo podrás saludarme ―Rió, pensando en lo loca y estresada que se ponía Alice si llegábamos al centro comercial cinco minutos después de las cuatro de la tarde.

Fui a mi habitación y cogí mi mochila y algo de dinero; no quería que Alice y Rose se gastaran dinero innecesariamente en mí. Aunque sabía que Alice usaría sus métodos persuasivos para convencerme de que ella me lo pagara.

―Me voy ya, mamá ―Le dije desde la puerta de la cocina.

―Está bien ―Se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla―. Dile a Alice que no se pase.

―Por lo menos Rose se comporta ―Reímos mientras que yo me colocaba la mochila sobre los dos hombros.

―¡Intenta no llegar muy tarde, cariño! ―Como si con Alice se pudiera llegar temprano.

Me subí al coche ―si se podía llamar así― y me dirigí hacia el instituto. Llegué justo cuando un Jeep gris pasaba por mi lado. Me bajé del coche cuando aparqué al lado del Jeep gris y de un Porsche. Alice y Jasper se bajaron del Porsche mientras que Rosalie y Emmett del Jeep. Cuando bajaron, Alice y Rose vinieron directas hacia mí.

―¡Hola, Bella! ―Me aplastaron en un abrazo.

―¡Hey, chicas! ― Saludé mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

―¿Emocionada por volver al centro comercial? ―Los ojos avellanas de Alice brillaban con emoción. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo a su madre que le comprase una golosina.

―Mucho, Alice ―Contesté sarcásticamente.

―No eres divertida, Bella ―Se cruzó de brazos.

―Vete con Rosalie; seguro que ella es mucho más divertida que yo a la hora de comprar ―Le guiñé un ojo mientras me dirigía a Emmett y a Jasper―. ¿Qué tal, chicos?

―¡Hey, Bells! ―Emmett me abrazó fuertemente.

―Bella ―Saludó Jazz con una sonrisa―. ¿Cómo estás después del paseíto de ayer por el centro comercial?

―Ni me lo menciones. Alice me ha llamado esta mañana diciéndome que vamos a volver a ese infierno ―Respondí con un mohín.

―Ni se te ocurra llamar infierno a una cosa tan preciosa o lo pagarás caro, Isabella ―Mierda, había enfadado a Alice. Menos mal que era bipolar, sino la llevaba clara.

Entramos en la clase de Matemáticas; era una de las pocas clases que tenía con Alice. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie tenían dieciocho años, por lo que estaban en segundo de bachiller, mientras que Alice y yo teníamos diecisiete y estábamos en primero.

Me aburría en matemáticas, por lo que decidí pensar en el día en el que conocí a los chicos.

Yo acababa de llegar a Forks con mi madre y estaba bastante disgustada con mi padre y hermano. Para mí, mi hermano era como un superhéroe ya que cuando los niños de mi colegio se metían conmigo, venía y me defendía; por lo que estaba bastante disgustada con ellos por habernos dejado solas.

El primer día de colegio Alice se acercó a mí, junto con Rose presentándose como «Alice Brandon futura de Whitlock». En el recreo me presentaron a Emmett y a Jasper. Al principio me asusté un poco cuando ese niño alto y fornido se acercó a mí. Pero su sonrisa con sus tiernos hoyuelos me tranquilizaron. Jasper me sorprendió bastante, porque pocas veces se ve a un niño de once años tranquilo, sin jugar al fútbol o haciendo cualquier cosa de su edad. Pero no, Jasper en lugar de eso, cogía su libro y se sentaba con nosotros.

Desde ese día, los cinco hemos sido inseparables.

Cuando acabaron las clases, me dirigí hacia mi coche. Alice y Rose se montaron en el Porsche una vez que se despidieron de Jasper y Emmett. Alice me dijo que tenía que ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

Y luego la rara soy yo porque no me gustan las compras. Yo no soy para nada sarcástica.

―¡Ya estoy en casa, mamá! ―Cerré la puerta de un portazo y fui corriendo a mi habitación, sabiendo que Alice no me dejaría entrar ni al cuarto de baño.

Fui a la cocina para ver a mi madre en la cocina preparando algo para almorzar. Alice había murmurado algo de almorzar en algún restaurante del centro comercial.

―Hola, cariño ―Contestó mientras me daba un abrazo.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Pregunté mientras esperaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa.

―Con un dolor de cabeza terrible ―Suspiró. Puso su plato en la mesa y empezó a comer; yo le puse un vaso y un poco de Coca-cola.

Iba a decirle si ya se había tomado una pastilla, cuando pegaron al timbre de la casa. Corrí hacia ella, sabiendo que Alice no tenía paciencia alguna.

―¡Hola, Bella! ―Saludó con entusiasmo mientras daba pequeños botes en su sitio.

―Hey, Alice, Rose ―Saludé con una sonrisa. Por mucho que odiase las comprar, debía admitir que quitando el derroche de dinero de Alice para mí, era divertido. Incluso entretenido.

―¡Esme! ―Alice entró y se fue directa a la cocina, donde estaba mi madre.

―Hoy está más efusiva de lo normal ―Comentó Rosalie mientras entraba más ordenadamente que Alice.

―Yo la veo igual de hiperactiva ―Fruncí el ceño mientras reíamos―. No sé, le habrán dado una paga extra.

―Lo dudo. Alice siempre se lleva casi el tripe por lo que ella llama «paga extra». No creo que sus padres ya se la hayan dado. Sabes que siempre se la dan a principios de mes.

―¿Recuerdas que estamos a finales del mes de marzo? ―Le pregunté sarcásticamente.

―Pues se la habrán adelantado. ¡Yo qué sé, Bella! ―Murmuró soltando risitas entre dientes―. Hola, Esme.

―Hola, Rose. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Muy bien, Esme. Un poco estresada con tanta hiperactividad de parte de alguien. Y no es por ti, Alice ―Añadió sarcásticamente cuando Alice le miró una mirada furibunda. Yo reí.

El mejor pasatiempo de Rose y de Alice ―aparte de comprar, claro―, era picarse mutuamente. Siempre que tenían oportunidad de meterse la una con la otra, lo hacían. Aunque siempre dejando claro que era con cariño de amigas. O así creo que lo apodó Alice.

Estuvimos un rato, es decir cinco minutos, hablando con mi madre. A Alice le empezó a dar un ataque de nervios pre-compras y cuando nos hubimos despedido de mi madre, nos dirigimos hacia el Porsche de Alice.

―Y qué, Bella. ¿Cómo vas con Newton? ―Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa macabra.

Oh, sí, se me olvidaba. El _mejor_ pasatiempo de estas dos era meterse conmigo por tener tantos pretendientes. No era mi culpa; por lo que se ve, a los chicos de ahora les van más las chicas tímidas y calladas. A lo mejor es porque hablan menos y al hacer eso, no le estresan. O tal vez, porque se creían que las chicas tímidas y calladas no sabemos replicar. Estaban muy equivocados y más de una vez había utilizado mi sarcasmo para dejarlos callados.

Me sonrojé al acordarme del encuentro que tuve con Mike la última vez que me pidió que saliera con él. Es decir, a última hora en el día de hoy.

―Es un pesado que se cree que me estoy haciendo la difícil ―Bufé―. Hoy me ha vuelto a pedir que salga con él. Le he hecho saber de una forma bastante… sutil que no quiero tener nada con él.

―No habrás usado la violencia mientras que no estábamos presentes, ¿verdad? ―Se cercioró Rosalie.

―¡La pacífica y tímida Bella ha utilizado la violencia por primera vez en su vida! ―Gritó Alice, mientras bajamos del coche.

―No aventures nada, Alice ―Rodé los ojos―. He utilizado la violencia, sí. Pero no de forma intencionada. Estábamos en Educación Física y yo estaba con Ángela como pareja. El profesor nos mandó a jugar al tenis, por parejas. Total, que el profesor nos puso de contrincantes a Mike y a Tyler ―Volví a rodar los ojos mientras entrabamos a la primera tienda―. Me volvió a decir la misma paparrucha de siempre cuando la pelota venía directa hacia mí; no sé cómo me las arreglé que le di a la pelota mientras le decía un firme «no» y la pelota volaba directa hacia sus partes nobles...

Alice y Rosalie estallaron a carcajadas murmurando cosas como «La primera vez que le da a una pelota y vaya al sitio al que apunta».

Unas horas, ochenta mil bolsas, varias coca-colas y una hamburguesa más tarde, salimos del centro comercial. Estaba agotada y solo quería ducharme y dormir. Mañana había clases y tendría que soportar de nuevo al estúpido de Mike Newton.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Aquí estamos con otro capítulo. Esperamos que os haya gustado :)

¡Intentaremos actualizar cuanto antes!

Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y también a los que solo leen. :)

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan & Chika-midori


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es de Chika-midori y mía.

_**Blood Lovers**_

Capítulo 2

_**Bella's Pov**_

Rose y yo nos encontrábamos en la casa de Alice, reunidas en una de las tantas tardes de chicas que teníamos. Prácticamente me obligaban a venir, pues mi vida no era lo suficientemente emocionante como para contársela a mis dos mejores amigas.

Alice ―como no― usaba sus dotes persuasivas conmigo. Yo caía ante esa carita de cordero degollado. Sabía muy bien como ganarse a la gente con ese pucherito y esa apariencia de duendecillo; era bajita, con su corto cabello negro azabache terminado en puntas desiguales, su nariz respingona y ojos color avellana, siempre brillando de emoción. ¿Veis como sí tiene pinta de duende? Ella estaba saliendo con Jasper desde hace un par de años. Jasper era un chico tranquilo y pacífico. A veces parecía que era muy receptivo a las emociones hacia aquellos que tenía a su alrededor. Era un chico culto y aficionado a la historia, sobre todo a la Guerra Civil Americana. Él le daba la tranquilidad que a ella le hacía falta, y ella le ofrecía un poco de su peculiar hiperactividad y determinación. Era una pareja equilibrada, como se solía decir, que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Por otro lado, estaba Rosalie. Una chica coqueta, seductora y de buen corazón. Su cabello rubio le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Parecía el típico cabello que salía en los anuncios de L'Oreal. Sus ojos zafiros y su cremosa piel, hacían el conjunto perfecto para salir en la portada de Vogue. Su personalidad era cariñosa y familiar, siempre estaba ahí para sus amigos. Se podía decir que a la edad de dieciocho años, tenía una mentalidad muy madura como para llegar a decir que quería ser madre. Por ello, deseaba sacarse la carrera de magisterio. Era la mejor compañera de compras de Alice, por lo que de vez en cuando sorprendía a su novio Emmett con un seductor conjunto. Así que cada vez que Emmett oía la palabra compras en boca de Alice, sus ojos azulados brillaban de una manera pícara.

Aunque su complexión física era bastante definida ―sin llegar al extremo―, su personalidad era todo lo contrario. Se acercaba mucho a la personalidad de su pareja. Eso sí, era el más gracioso del grupo. Sus carismáticos hoyuelos le daban un toque aniñado a su rostro. Pero ese niño solo era una especie de camuflaje o ilusión que le ayudaba a engañar a Jasper, que era presa de tantas de sus bromas.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

―Le dije que si me llevaba a ver esa película, le dejaría una semana de descanso sin compras.

―¿En serio?

―No, la mentalidad de los chicos es muy fácil de engañar.

Y las dos estallaron a carcajadas.

―Qué mala eres, Alice.

―Ya lo sé, pero tenía que hacer algo para ver esa película. De todas formas, se lo compensaré…

Después de esa pausa de risas cómplices, pues yo, aunque no estaba participando en esa conversación, sabía a lo que Alice se refería.

Hubo un momento en el que no se oía nada, por lo que me extrañó, así que no tuve más remedio que girarme para ver qué sucedía. Pero fue la peor decisión que pude tomar. Me encontré a dos pares de ojos mirándome fijamente y con un extraño brillo en los ojos de ambas.

―¿Qué? ―Pregunté confusa y nerviosa por esas miradas insistentes.

―Nada de qué, Bella ―Dijo Alice desde la cama―. Eres la que más debería estar hablando y aún así estás callada.

―No sé de qué me hablas, siempre soy así ―Contesté sin saber a lo que se refería.

―De verdad, Bella, con lo inteligente que eres para algunas cosas, eres demasiado inocente para otras ―Comentó Rose. Aún así, yo seguía igual.

―¿Qué tal con Mike? ―Saltó de pronto Alice.

―Bien, Alice. Eso se llama ir directo al grano.

―¿Qué más da? ¿Os besasteis?

―¿Q-qué? ―El libro que sostenía se deslizó de mis dedos sin fuerzas.

―Ya me has oído. ¿Qué pasó en la oscuridad de los vestuarios? ¿Te aprisionó contra las taquillas con un beso hambriento lleno de lujuria, para después arrastraros con una pasión desenfrenada hacia las duchas…?

―¡Alice! ―La cortó Rosalie―. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

―No lo sé. Mi imaginación… ¿tal vez?

―Ya…

―Chicas, ¿podéis centraros? Mike no me gusta… ni me gustará ―Aclaré.

Después de que dijera eso, las dos permanecieron calladas entre cambiando algunas miradas. A lo que Rosalie empezó a hablar de nuevo.

―Pero… ¿Entonces no te gusta nadie? ―Preguntó Rose, de forma algo confusa.

―Pues… no ―Contesté, recogiendo el libro del suelo―. ¿Tan extraño es?

―Bueno no, pero en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntas, nunca has mencionado que te gustase alguien.

―Concuerdo con Rosalie ―Añadió Alice.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio esperando mi respuesta, aunque la verdad no sabía que contestarles, porque la respuesta era bastante obvia para mi punto de vista. Pero está claro que para ellas no lo estaba.

―Bueno, es solo que ninguno de los chicos que hay me ha llamado la atención―dije simplemente.

―Supongo que tendrás tu prototipo ideal, ¿no?―me sonrió Alice pícaramente, a lo que yo no pude remediar sonrojarme.―Ya te llegará, no te preocupes.

Aquello de prototipo ideal, no sé si en realidad tenía uno. Además, por ahora no me hacía falta alguna nadie, estaba feliz con mi grupo de amigos y eso me bastaba.

Cuando ya parecía bastante tarde, Rosalie y yo nos despedimos de Alice para marcharnos a casa.

Aunque estuviéramos en marzo, el frío seguía penetrándote en los huesos como si aún estuviéramos en medio invierno. Así que me di prisa en entrar a la calidez de mi hogareña casa, donde las luces se encontraban encendidas, por lo que fue una señal de que mi madre ya había llegado y estaría preparando una deliciosa cena.

Me quité el anorak colgándolo en el perchero de la entrada, y me adentré al interior de la casa para dirigirme a la cocina y saludar a mi madre antes de subir a mi habitación.

―Hola, mamá―saludé desde el marco de la puerta. Creí que me respondería con su cariñosa sonrisa antes de que me girase para ir escaleras arriba, pero no fue así.

―Bella, ¿puedes ayudarme con la cena, cielo?―eso me descolocó un poco. No es que no ayudase a mi madre, sino que nos repartíamos las tareas de la casa y cada día le tocaba a cada una hacer la cena o el almuerzo. Pero más bien fue el tono en el que lo dijo. Ya que la última vez que lo usó, acabamos hablando de la historia del preservativo.

Me dijo que fuera partiendo las verduras. Yo me quedé a la espera de que empezara a hablar. Mi madre era una persona un tanto sensible, y a veces le costaba expresarse para no herir a otra persona.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar mi atención, por lo que suponía que ahí vendría lo que tendría que decirme.

―Bella, tu padre ha llamado hace un rato.―dijo con un toque de nerviosismo.

Yo no supe qué responderle. No sabía nada de mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo, y me preguntaba a qué venía llamar a mi madre. Bueno, por lo menos sabía que aún seguía vivo…

―Ah.―fue lo único que contesté.

―¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?―dijo en tono de sorpresa.

―¿Qué quieres que diga?―yo seguí concentrada en cortar las verduras restándole importancia al asunto.―Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que le vi, y no se ha molestado en preocuparse de cómo estaba, la verdad. Ni siquiera se dignó a cogerte el teléfono cuando…

―Tu hermano va a quedarse una temporada.

―¡¿QUÉ?

No había calculado demasiado bien cómo sería mi reacción acompañada con un cuchillo en mano. Decir que casi me corto el dedo sería muy exagerado, pero soy una de esas personas que no puede estar ni a cinco metros de la sangre, por lo que tengo tendencia a exagerar todo relacionado con ella.

Mi madre no tardó ni dos segundos en acercarse a mí y atender mi pobre dedo ensangrentado. Que al limpiarlo, solo se veía un pequeño corte sin importancia. Pero aún así escocía mucho.

―Mamá, dime que lo que has dicho es una broma―le dije mientras ella rodeaba mi dedo índice con una tirita.

―No, no lo es.―abrí los ojos como platos, y sentía que las manos empezaban a sudarme.

―Pero sabes que no lo soporto, e independientemente de eso te recuerdo que NO HAY SITIO.

―Y déjame recordarte a ti que el que va a quedarse con nosotras es tu hermano. A tu padre le han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en Italia, y tu hermano se quedará aquí en ese tiempo, eso es todo.

―Si es así, me parece bien.―dije respirando un poco aliviada, aunque ver a mi hermano de nuevo me ponía algo nerviosa. Pero entonces recordé algo.―Y a todo esto, ¿dónde va a dormir?

―Bueno, tendrás que pasar un tiempo sin invitar a Alice y Rosalie a dormir.

―¿Qué?―dije.―Pero mamá es mi habitación, necesito privacidad para cambiarme de ropa y otras cosas. Por si tu memoria te falla diste a luz a mellizos, un chico y una chica, ¡no a gemelas!

―Bella cielo, tienes un baño al lado de tu cuarto, además, tú y tu hermano os habéis bañado juntos de pequeños.―dijo mientras volvía a hacer la cena.

―Tú lo has dicho, mamá. De pequeños. ¡No voy a desnudarme delante de mi hermano adolescente!

―Bueno, no creo que lo esencial haya cambiado mucho.

―¡¿MAMÁ?―sentía mi cara arder, incluso mis orejas.

Los recuerdos de pequeña junto a mi hermano eran bastante vagos, y gracias a Dios que los del baño también, que vergüenza.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá del salón para ver un poco la tele, aunque en realidad lo que hacíamos era contarnos lo que habíamos hecho durante todo el día. Desde que mis padres se separaron, veía a mi madre deprimida. Así que por las noches se me ocurría hablarle de cualquier cosa que se me viniese a la mente, incluso le contaba los libros que me había estado leyendo. Lograba distraerla para que se olvidase de todo lo que ocurría. En aquella época lo pasamos bastante mal emocional y económicamente, hasta que llegamos a Forks y encontramos esta casa. No es tan grande como las de mis amigos, pero para convivir dos personas, ya era suficiente y acogedora. Y lo más importante, éramos felices en ella.

Ya hace tiempo de la separación, pero aún así mi madre no se ha fijado en otro hombre. Dice que su trabajo la mantiene demasiado ocupada como para ir por ahí en líos amorosos, pero la verdad era que no se olvidaba de mi padre. Y eso me entristecía y enfadaba a la vez. Desearía que mi madre encontrase a alguien especial para ella, que estuviera a su lado como realmente se merecía. Soy una persona madura, no tengo por qué echarle la cruz a la primera persona del sexo opuesto que ponga un pie en mi casa. Quería la felicidad de mi madre por encima de todo, y si esa persona lo lograba, era bien recibida.

Luego de darle las buenas noches a mi madre, me di una ducha antes de ir a mi habitación a acostarme.

No era muy grande, la litera junto a la pared contraria al escritorio, con el armario y la estantería repleta de libros, y la ventana al fondo. No era una habitación fuera de lo común.

Me deslicé bajo la colcha de la cama de abajo. Me gustaba más dormir con los pies en el suelo por decirlo de algún modo. Además con lo patosa que soy desde pequeña, bajar desde la cama de arriba podría acabar en accidente. Aún recuerdo nuestra primera navidad en el pueblo, el hospital me regaló un precioso brazo escayolado. Fueron unas bonitas navidades. Desde entonces mi madre no quería que volviera a subirme en ella. Suponía que mi hermano dentro de unos días estaría ahí durmiendo, ya que toda habilidad de mantener el equilibrio le tocó a él, dejándome a mí las migajas. También debería hacerle un hueco en el armario.

Me preguntaba cuanto habría cambiado. Debería ser más alto que yo, y quizás puede que tenga novia…Tal vez él esté pensando lo mismo que yo ahora en este momento, aunque el horario de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra no es el mismo.

No supe en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando lo hice, me vi obligada a abrirlos al percibir claridad en la habitación. No podía ser, ¿ya era de día?

―¡Bella, levántate o llegarás tarde!―oí que decía la voz de mi madre desde el piso inferior.

Yo lo único que hice fue recostarme boca abajo echándome la almohada sobre mi cabeza. No quería levantarme…

―¡Bella, por mucho que duermas tu príncipe preferirá esperarte en el instituto!

―¡Voy!―dije alzando la voz para que me oyese. Hoy se había levantado graciosa.

Tras acabar de asearme y de vestirme, bajé a la cocina para servirme mi tazón de cereales.

―¿Qué pasa, cielo, no has dormido bien?―me preguntó cuando me hube sentado frente a ella. Tenía el mismo rostro angelical de siempre.

―Supongo que sería mejor decir que no dormí las suficientes horas de sueño―contesté removiendo los cereales de manera ausente. Estaba segura de que al menor despiste caería redonda sobre el tazón.

Al llevarme la primera cucharada a la boca, me di cuenta de que mi estómago estaba totalmente cerrado, pero debía comer un poco más para sobrellevar la mañana.

―Ya veo. Bueno, después del instituto intenta llegar directamente a casa y estar lista.

―¿Lista para qué?―me había rendido a seguir comiendo más, y no me apetecía ponerme enferma en el instituto.

―Para recibir a tu hermano, Bella. Llega hoy, ¿no te lo dije?

―No…

―Ah, pues ya lo sabes.―le echó un vistazo a su reloj y se levantó de la mesa.―Recoge todo esto cariño, yo tengo que irme ya. No vemos luego, te quiero.

Y tras darme un beso en la coronilla y oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, yo aún seguía en la misma posición en la que me había dejado. Estaba como el mantel de la cocina, a cuadros.

¿Cómo se le había olvidado decirme una cosa tan importante? Aún no había preparado nada en la habitación, y mucho menos a mí misma. Todavía me costaba digerir la información que recibí ayer por la noche como para que de repente me dijese que mi hermano vendría hoy.

De refilón dirigí la mirada al reloj colgado en la pared.

―Mierda…

Llevé los platos al fregadero para después coger mi maleta junto al anorak, y salir corriendo hasta el coche. No controlé demasiado bien el tirón que le di a la puerta del piloto al abrirla, y acabé golpeando mi rodilla con ella. Pero tras acordarme de todos mis parientes y limpiarme alguna lágrima que no pude controlar, encendí el motor en dirección al instituto.

Tenía el presentimiento de que este no sería uno de mis mejores días. Pero podría llegar a ser peor cuando el hijo de los Newton te esperaba en el aparcamiento con una sonrisa que podría definirse como «estoy esperando a mi novia».

Antes de bajarme del coche respiré profundamente para no tener que pagar mi malhumor con Mike, y hasta que no conté hasta diez no abrí la puerta. Pero lo poco que me había _relajado_ se esfumó con solo oír su voz.

―Buenos días, Bella.

―Mike―lo nombré simplemente en modo de saludo. Aunque intenté resultar amable, no pude remediar que el tono fuese cortante y algo frío.

Encontré a mis cuatro amigos junto al Jeep de Emmett , y enseguida me dirigí hacia allí, cojeando un poco después de aquel golpe. Lo que no contaba es que Mike viniese tras de mi martilleándome la cabeza, no literalmente claro.

―¿Viste el programa que echaron anoche?―siguió insistiendo cuando llegamos cerca del Jeep.― ¿Quieres que te lleve la mochila a tu clase?

―¡Mike, no!―finalmente exploté. Newton conseguía sacarme de mis casillas― ¿Tan difícil te resulta de entender?

Seguí mi camino dejando allí a Mike. En verdad lo sentía por él, pero estaba de muy malhumor.

Cuando me acerqué hacia el grupo de los cuatro, todos ellos me brindaban miradas mezcladas entre sorpresa y confusión.

―¿Qué?

―¿A nosotros también nos vas a saltar a la yugular, _fierecilla_?―preguntó Emmett burlándose de mí, y así aumentando mi mal estado de ánimo.

―Será mejor que la dejes en paz, Emmett―le advirtió Jasper, con una extraña mueca en el rostro, como si intentara reprimir reírse.

―¿Por qué?―y siguió burlándose con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios.―Seguro que está de malhumor porque se ha vuelto a caer de la cama.

Quise lanzarme sobre él, pero Jasper se interpuso en mi camino. Además, dudaba mucho poder con esa gran masa muscular que tengo como amigo.

―Que miedo, la _fierecilla _tiene uñas y dientes.

―Deja ya la broma Emmett―le regañó Rosalie. A lo que él hizo el gesto de levantar los brazos en señal de que pararía.

―Será mejor que entremos o llegaremos tarde. Vamos Bella ―Alice me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia el interior del instituto, mientras éramos seguidas por Rosalie.―Ahora dinos, ¿ qué ha pasado para que estés así y hayas tratado a Mike de ese modo? Entiéndeme, no es que me importe mucho, porque el chico es un plasta, pero siendo tu…

―Es algo complicado…

―Bueno, en el almuerzo nos lo cuentas.―y en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, por lo que cada una se fue a su aula correspondiente. A mí me tocaba Historia, y contando con mis pocas horas de sueño y que era primera hora de la mañana, tendría suerte de que el profesor no me castigara si me veía con la baba colgando sobre el libro.

En realidad no sabía si debería contárselo a Rosalie y a Alice. Nunca les había contado que tenía un hermano perdido en otro país. Además ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno de mis amigos me había preguntado nada sobre la otra parte de mi familia que no vivía conmigo. Y ahora, me hacía sentir un poco culpable. Parecía como si les hubiese ocultado parte de mí, y no era así.

Pasó la mañana, y al llegar la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería.

Eché un vistazo al entrar, y vi a mis amigos en la mesa que ocupábamos siempre, por lo que fui a por una bandeja para comprar algo. Pero me detuve al ver a Emmett alzando una bandeja repleta de comida y todos los demás observándome, incluido él. Así que me acerqué hasta allí, y antes de poder alcanzar la silla para sentarme, Jasper la apartó para mí con una sonrisa.

Volví a observar a mis amigos, y todos ellos llevaban la misma estúpida sonrisa de Jasper dibujada en los labios, mientras Rosalie empujaba un poco la bandeja que alzó Emmett con anterioridad hacia mí.

―Me largo de aquí ―dije dando media vuelta dispuesta a irme tras ver esa incómoda y superficial escena. No me gustaba ni un pelo aquel cuadro. Pero sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura y me hizo retroceder.

―Venga, Bella. Solo queremos ayudarte.―dijo Jasper mientras volvía a conducirme a la silla y me sentaba en ella empujándome hacia abajo por los hombros.

Estuve un momento en silencio, en el que Jasper aprovechó para sentarse junto a Alice mientras ella y todos los demás seguían observándome. Me sentía como en un interrogatorio.

―No sé por dónde empezar.

―¿Qué te parece por el principio?―Alice no ayudaba mucho que se dijera, pero aún así respiré profundamente antes de hablar.

―Anoche mi madre recibió una llamada de mi padre ―comencé diciendo, y vi la sorpresa en sus rostros.

―Pero, ¿tu padre está vivo? ―preguntó Emmett, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza algo confusa.―Vaya. Como nunca nos has hablado de tu padre pensamos que habría muerto y era un tema delicado para ti. Pero saber que no lo está es una gran noticia.

―¿Y vendrá de visita? ―intervino Rosalie en ayuda de su novio.

―No sé si él vendrá. Mi madre solo me dijo que sería mi hermano el que se quedaría una temporada…

―Espera, ¿has dicho hermano? ―quiso confirmar Alice con los ojos como platos.

―Sí, tengo un…

―¿Es más pequeño que tú? ―me interrumpió Rosalie con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules.

―Ah…la verdad es que no sé quién de los dos nació primero, nunca se lo he preguntado a mi madre, pero creo que él es el mayor.―les aclaré aún sin estar al cien por cien segura de ello.

Después de soltarles aquel bombazo de que tenía un hermano mellizo, comenzaron a acribillarme a preguntas. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que no eran solo las chicas, sino también Emmett y Jasper se interesaron por saber cosas sobre él. Aunque podría decirles muy poco. Ya casi me había olvidado de su cara, y mucho menos recordaba el tono de su voz.

Solo esperaba que el encuentro que tendría lugar a pocas horas no fuera demasiado extraño e incómodo como para llegar al extremo de no poder reconocerle y viceversa.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Y he aquí otro capítulo. Esperamos que os haya gustado tanto como a nosotras (:

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen :D

Intentaremos actualizar cuanto antes.

Chika-midori & Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

_Un tonto siempre encuentra a otro más tonto.._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es de Chika-midori y mía.

_**Blood Lovers**_

Capítulo 3

_Bella's Pov_

Tras acabar las clases y despedirme de mis amigos, algo apresurada, conduje mi camioneta hasta casa. Por un lado, me encontraba ansiosa de llegar y preparar algo en la habitación para que se encontrase presentable ―por decirlo de algún modo―, y por otro me sentía inquieta. Pues, si el primer encuentro era incómodo y poco amigable, ya que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, no sabía de qué hablar con él, y nuestra relación en convivencia no saldría bien parada.

No quería que eso ocurriera. Si iba a volver a verle, desearía retomar aquellos buenos momentos junto a él.

Aparqué donde usualmente lo hacía, y bajé rápidamente deseosa de tomar una ducha, la cual me sentó bastante bien. El agua caliente relajó todos los músculos tensos de mi cuepo.

Tras salir después de unos minutos, me dirigí hacia el armario, donde elegí unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tantas que Alice me hizo comprar. Mi cabello lo mantuve suelto al estar húmedo.

Así que cuando estuve lista me puse manos a la obra para arreglar y acomodar los cajones que dentro de poco usaría el nuevo inquilino de la casa. Mientras trabajaba en ello, oí la puerta, por lo que mi madre había llegado a casa.

―¿Bella? ―Oí que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

―¡Estoy en mi habitación!―Le respondí alzando la voz para que me escuchara.

Cuando acabé de ordenarlo todo, bajé para encontrarme con mi madre, la cual, se encontraba ahuecando los cojines del sofá.

―¿Has ordenado tu habitación? ―Me preguntó con un toque un poco histérico, a decir verdad. Supongo que tras esa fachada de mujer tranquila y angelical, en estos momentos, se encontraba una mujer ansiosa por reencontrarse con su hijo.

―Sí, mamá, tranquilízate.

Vi que respiraba hondo intentado calmarse. Y en eso, se oyó que golpeaban la puerta.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron al instante. Y sin darme cuenta, mi madre ya se encontraba con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla. Sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

De pie bajo el marco de la puerta, se hallaba un hombre alto, de cabellos dorados y con ojos de un azul intenso. Poseía facciones finas y una dulce mirada, la cual se posó en mí por unos segundos.

Mi padre se veía tal y como lo recordaba, su presencia no pasaba inadvertida.

―Esme, cuánto tiempo ―Saludó a mi madre con una sonrisa que me resultaba superficial.

―Mucho. Nos os quedéis ahí, pasad.

Yo seguía en los pies de la escalera mientras veía cómo mi padre irrumpía en el interior de la casa. En ese entonces no me percaté de la presencia del chico que lo acompañaba. Era alto y erguido. Por lo que se podía apreciar tenía un cuerpo bien formado. Gozaba de un peculiar cabello cobrizo, bastante desordenado, dándole un toque rebelde. Pero dejando atrás todo ese conjunto, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus orbes esmeraldas. Los cuales, no sabía por qué, me parecía que estaban vacíos. Sus facciones, al igual que mi padre, también eran finas, pero su rostro no me resultaba muy familiar. Al principio, pensé que era uno de los ayudantes de mi padre, pero luego me di cuenta, al cerrar mi madre la puerta tras entrar él, que en realidad se trataba de mi hermano.

―¿Bella? ―parpadeé varias veces, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y percatandome de que era mi padre el que me llamaba―. ¿Qué tal estás, cielo?

―Bien, dentro de lo que cabe ―Contesté haciendo todo lo posible para dirigirme a él de buenas maneras para no incomodar a mi madre. En respuesta él me sonrió, para después volver su mirada hacia atrás.

―Ah… Supongo que te acordarás de Edward.

―Claro ―Contesé observando al susodicho.

Éste permaneció con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, impasible. Sólo se dignó a devolverme la mirada durante unas fracciones de segundo. Su actitud no me estaba gustando nada. Creo que la idea de venir a vivir aquí no había sido por iniciativa propia.

―Bueno, Carlisle, supongo que está todo, ¿no? ―Preguntó mi madre, refiriéndose a las maletas acomodadas junto a la pared de la entrada.

―Sí, eso creo ―Contestó―. De todas formas si falta algo, Edward sabe cómo solucionarlo.

Después de mencionar aquello, un silencio un tanto incómodo llenó el ambiente. Yo no sabía a quién mirar, porque estaba claro que mi hermano no se encontraba de muy buen humor. O quizás había discutido con mi padre en el coche.

―Bueno, pues si eso es todo, me tengo que ir ya ―Comentó mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca. Se acercó a mi madre y depositó un beso en cada mejilla. Se despidió de Edward con un abrazo un poco seco, a mi parecer. Luego se acercó a mí para hacer lo mismo. Pero yo me mantuve igual―. ¿No te vas a despedir de mí?

―Adiós, papá ―Dije apartando la mirada.

―Bella, por favor, sé más amable ―Repuso mi madre.

―Ya lo estoy haciendo. Le he dicho adiós, ¿no?

―No importa, Esme ―Le dijo mi padre a mi madre, con su tono tranquilo y pacífico.

Después de que se hubiese marchado, otro tenso e incómodo silencio se formó entre nosotros. El cual lo rompió mi madre al dirigirse hacia mí.

―Bella, ¿Por qué no llevas a Edward a tu habitación para que deje allí sus cosas? Yo tengo que salir un momento para comprar algo para la cena.

_Genial_ ―Pensé para mis adentros. Me acerqué a coger una de sus maletas, pero rápidamente las cargó él y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

―¡Hey! ―corrí escaleras arriba al ver que se adentraba al piso superior. Cuando llegué, vi que la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba abierta, y me dirigí como una bala hacia allí para encontrarmelo como si nada, echado en _MI _cama―.¿Qué haces ahí?

―Tumbarme en mi cama ―Dijo sin mirarme. Yo me acerqué a él, intentando calmarme al ver su actitud arrogante.

―No es tu cama, es la _mía_. La tuya es la de arriba ―Y para enfatizar mis palabras, la señalé.

―¿Esperas que duerma tragándome las telarañas del techo?

―¿Te crees que no limpio mi habitación, como para que haya telarañas? Ya puedes estar poniendo tu culo en la cama de arriba.

―No.

―¿Co-Cómo que no? ―Tartamudeé. ¿A qué venía esa actitud?

―Ya lo has oído. ¿Tu cerebro no puede procesar ese simple monosílabo?

―Mi cerebro puede procesar más que eso ―Repliqué―. Pero al tuyo parece que le cuesta más comprender que esa es mi cama.

―Si es así, ven a por ella.

No sabía si lo decía en serio o no. Pero yo no me quedé quieta, y agarré el brazo que le cubría los ojos, tirando de él.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó aún sin moverse ni un centímetro, mientras yo hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por echarlo de la cama―. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes conmigo?

Yo no le contesté, seguí empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta que sentí un tirón desde el lado contrario al que yo lo hacía, y perdí el equilibrio cayendo en la cama. O más bien, sobre él.

―No pensaba que pesaras tanto ―Al oir aquello, me giré hacia él para responder una grosería, pero ante la cercanía pude apreciar que era más guapo de lo que vi desde una cierta distancia. Sus ojos verdes me cautivaron―. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

―¡¿Qué dices, idiota? ―Pegué un salto hacia atrás, pero no conté con la cama de arriba. Por lo que me golpée la cabeza y volví a caer sobre él.

―¿Sabes? Esta es la típica escena que acaba en beso ―Aún frotándome la cabeza dolorida, no pude creer lo que estaba diciendo―. Yo abajo, tú arriba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi vientre, y una cierta distancia separando nuestros…

―Nuestros labios, ¿tal vez? ―Me sorprendí a mí misma hablándole con una voz, que podía definirse como seductora, aunque yo en mi vida había utilizado ese tono. Supongo que no había salido como yo esperaba, ya que mi voz comenzó a temblar a causa del nerviosismo de seguirle el juego. Quería dejarle bien claro que este era mi territorio, y que dejase su aire de superioridad y egocentrismo que estaba comenzando a descubrir en él.

―Sí, a eso me refería ―Su tono de voz sí que me resultó seductor y atractivo, sobre todo por esa sonrisa torcida que se le dibujó en los labios. Sentí que una de sus manos se colocaba en mi cadera, mientras que la otra se posó en mi nuca, empujándome hacia su rostro.

De acuerdo, esto no era lo que yo esperaba. Pensaba que después de seguirle un poco la broma, se detendría y se daría por vencido. Pero no contaba con esto. Casi podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro, y lo más estúpido es que quería apartarme pero mi cuerpo no se dignaba a hacerlo. Miré fijamente sus labios entre abiertos, y me pregunté a qué sabían. Y no fui consciente de que mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse contra los centímetros que nos separaban se iban acortando cada vez más.

―¿Bella, Edward? ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Parpadeé varias veces volviendo a la realidad, y fijé la vista de nuevo en él, quién mostraba una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Lo que me provocó que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se posara en mi rostro. Casi podía salir humo por las orejas. Me levanté con torpeza de ahí y salí corriendo de la habitación sin poder creer lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Estaba empezando a marearme.

―Bella, ¿estás bien? ―Me preguntó mi madre, tras bajar a trompicones las escaleras―. Pareces un poco acalorada, cielo.

―No, son las maletas… que pesan mucho ―Contesté entrecortadamente, buscando un poco de aire.

―¿Ya se ha instalado tu hermano?

―Sí, y demasiado bien diría yo ―Seguí a mi madre hasta la cocina donde ella ella abastecería la despensa, mientras yo me servía un poco de agua para ayudarme a calmarme―. Muestra demasiada confianza…

―Es tu hermano, Bella ¿cómo esperas que se comporte?

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, oí unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras. Por lo que me di media vuelta de cara al fregadero y comencé a lavar algunos platos que había por ahí, incluso los que ya estaban limpios. No podía mirarle a la cara. Me encontraba muy nerviosa, y los calores que estaba empezando a sentir a causa del sonrojo no ayudaban en nada. Me sentía incapaz de enfrentarlo ante el inmenso ridículo que había hecho hace unos minutos.

Pero no llegó a entrar en la cocina. Solo se oyó el sonido del televisor al encenderse, por lo que me relajé.

Cuando la cena estubo lista, intenté por todo los medios que nuestras miradas no se cruzasen mientras nos envolvía otro silencio incómodo. El cual a veces era interrumpido por el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato.

―Bella ―Me sobresalté al oír la voz de mi madre que me llamaba de repente ―.¿Qué tal el instituto?

―B-Bien ―le respondí con tartamudez―. Como siempre.

Vi que mi madre me sonrió antes de girar su rostro hacia Edward, quien no alzaba la cabeza del plato casi intacto.

―¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Qué tal el viaje hasta aquí?

―¿Solo lo preguntas para mantener una conversación sin sentido, o por simple educación? ―soltó todo aquello aún sin levantar el rostro, mientras se distraía con el tenedor jugando con los macarrones.

―Bueno, pues porque quiero hablar contigo y estoy preocupada por…

―¿Ah, si? ―alzó los ojos mirando a mi madre. Y el vacío que percibí en ellos la primera vez que cruzó la puerta, había sido sustituído por el resentimiento―. De repente te preocupas por mi, vaya, ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de ese cambio?

Se incorporó tan rápido que casi tiraba la silla hacia atrás. Me sorprendí por esa actitud que estaba tomando.

Cuando abandonó la cocina, ví como mi madre bajaba la cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro tras su cabello. Apreté los puños con fuerza. No iba a permitir que esto se quedara así, ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa manera a mi madre?

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí escaleras arriba a paso ligero. Ni siquiera llamé a la puerta cuando entré de un portazo y lo encontré cerca de mi estantería.

Se volvió hacia mi observándome de reojo, casi por encima del hombro. Me había cabreado de verdad. Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a ir y decirle unas cuantas cosas bien dichas, sentí que me agarraban del hombro hacia atrás y volvían a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

―Mamá,¿Qué estas…?

―Bella, sé lo que quieres hacer y no voy a dejarte ―ví que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, por lo que tendría que haber estado llorando momentos antes. Eso me enfureció aún más. Por lo que intenté deshacerme de su agarre y volver a la habitación, pero ella me detuvo de nuevo sujetándome del brazo mientras me arrastraba al interior de su habitación―. Bella, por favor no me lo hagas más dificil.

―Eso es lo que estoy intentándo hacer para darle un buena lección a ese…

―Edward tiene todo el derecho ha decir todo eso ―me quedé perpleja al oírla decir aquello―. Es normal que me guarde rencor por todos estos años sin saber nada de él. La verdad es que me esperaba algo así, pero no creí que fuera tan duro después de que me lo dijera de frente. Pensaba que estaría más cerrado y se guardaría las cosas para sí mismo. Tu padre ya me avisó de que el temperamento de Edward cambió tras pasar algunos años…

―Mamá, no te voy a permitir que te culpes por algo que no has tenido nada que ver ―no quería seguir escuchándola hablar con la voz quebrada intentando no volver a llorar. Pero me sorprendí cuando alzó su mano y la dejó descansando sobre mi mejilla mientras me miraba con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

―Siempre has estado cuidando de mi, desde que eras pequeña ―su rostro se iba entristeciendo cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra―. Pero he de asumir la responsabilidad que tengo de haber abandonado a mi hijo cuando él más me habría necesitado…

―¡Mamá tu no has…!

―Bella, por favor. Dejémoslo ahí ―me sonrió por última vez, antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme allí echando chispas.

¿No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando? Mi madre, la persona más maravillosa y dulce que había conocido desde el momento en el que nací, se estaba castigando por los errores que nos llevaron a esta situación. Que nos llevó a vivir aquií desde entonces. Mi madre no tenía culpa alguna. De lo único que pecaba era de ser tan buena e inocente.

En la época de la separación, yo no hacía más que llamar a Edward y a mi padre. Contactaba con ellos cada día. Pero cuanto más pasaban los meses, las llamadas iban disminuyendo hasta llegar al punto de perder cualquier contacto. Aunque nosotras no hacíamos otra cosa que intentar saber de ellos, nadie respondía por la otra línea. Pero al llevar un par de años sin saber nada, mi madre se enteró de que en todo ese tiempo se habían instalado en Londres. Al principio mi madre y yo nos sentimos muy dolidas porque no nos habían contado nada de aquello, sobre todo porque habían pasado unos cuantos años después de haberse instalado, y habían tenido tiempo suficiente de contactar con nosotros. Pero aún así dimos con ellos, y nos respondió mi padre. En esa ocasión Edward no estaba, por lo que me entristecí, echaba de menos hablar con él.

Después de aquella charla que nos supo muy poco a las dos, volvimos a llamar, pero esta vez no contestó mi padre, ni Edward, sino una mujer que parecía una secretaria o algo así. Cada vez que telefoneábamos contestaba esa misma voz anunciándonos de que el Dr. Cullen se encontraba ocupado trabajando y que no podía atendernos en esos momentos. Siempre éramos nosotras las que teníamos que dar el paso, mientras que él no se molestaba en levantar el teléfono.

Pasó el tiempo, y yo cada vez empezaba a renegar de mi padre, me sentía traicionada por él. Pero llegó un momento en el que lo odié. Fui testigo de todo el sufrimiento que pasaba mi madre. Las llamadas se estaban convirtiendo en una obsesión para ella. Había noches en las que me daba cuenta que se quedaba en vela esperando cuál sería la mejor hora para tener su oportunidad. Las llamadas al extranjero son muy caras, por lo que la factura del teléfono era un verdadero escándalo teniendo en cuenta el dinero que ganaba mi madre. Y era el único que entraba en casa.

Llegados a ese punto, tuve que tomar medidas. Mi madre estaba cogiendo una depresión de caballo, y el dinero no nos llegaba. Por lo que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que armar una especie de rastrillo para vender algunas de mis cosas como mis ropas, libros y demás. Mis amigos se unieron a mi aún habérselo prohibido terminantemente, pero ellos montaron uno propio justo al lado, y fui consciente de que Jasper se deslizaba silenciosamente hasta el cofrecito donde guardaba el dinero que había conseguido, e introducía en él el que ellos habían recaudado. Aún les estoy pagando lo de aquella vez, a base de salidas de compras porque se negaron a que se lo devolviese en dinero, así que tras mi insistencia de que nos les dejaría en paz, Alice pensó en cobrarme con numerosas visitas al centro comercial.

Mi madre al fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y cuando se enteró de lo que yo había hecho no paró de disculparse y llorar toda una semana prometiéndome que volvería a trabajar y ser la de antes. Pero yo me aseguré, y estubimos sin teléfono una buena temporada. Tuve que desconectarlo y esconderlo al verla observarlo de reojo. Por las mañanas su rostro se mostraba ausente, y se quedaba mirando las fotografías por las noches en el salón, mientras la oía llorar desconsoladamente. Podía percibir como el odio se volvía cada vez mayor contra más pasaba el tiempo, y creo que eso fue lo que me hizo más fuerte para seguir adelante y madurar más rápidamente. Su despreocupación y egoísmo nos había herido a las dos. Y ahora ese dolor que habíamos intentado superar volvía a hacer presencia en los ojos de mi madre. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así. Si Edward volvía a soltar algún comentario como el de antes, yo misma me encargaría de echarlo a patadas de la casa. Aunque fuese mi propio hermano. No iba a permitir que le arruinase la vida como hizo mi padre.

Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación. Antes de abrirla respiré profundamente. Estaba todo a oscuras, y no había señales de Edward. Por lo que tal vez estaría en el baño.

Encendí la luz y me dirgí a mi armario, para sacar el pijama. Comecé a desvestirme, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Debería dejarle las cosas claras a Edward, e intentarle explicar lo que pasó tiempo atrás.

Cuando me quedé en ropa interior, hice ademán de coger la ropa. Pero observé, por el rabillo del ojo, el espejo colgado en la puerta, y pude ver a Edward recostado en la litera de arriba, apoyando su mejilla en su mano, mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en sus labios.

Al principio no reaccioné, lo miré fijamente, reflejado en el espejo. Hasta que comencé a sentir que la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro, incluso las orejas. Mi primer acto reflejo fue cubrirme el pecho, aunque poco podía hacer porque ya me había visto, y podía seguir observando la parte trasera de mi cuerpo. Mi segunda reacción fue un poco ridícula, por no decir mucho; me metí dentro de armario.

―¿Qué haces ahí, idiota pervertido? ―Pregunté, bueno, más bien grité. Oí que se reía.

―En primer lugar, intentando dormir en _mí_ cama, como me dijiste. Por lo que ya puedes retirar lo de pervertido.

―No voy a retirar nada, porque eso es lo que eres, un salido ―Le contradije.

―Si fuera un salido, se me hubiera caído la baba, aunque hubiese visto el cuerpo de una _niña. _Así que no te preocupes, mantedné controlado mis instintos, _hermanita._

* * *

><p>¡Hello!<p>

¡Capítulo nuevo! Esperamos que os haya gustado (:

Bueno, aquí está el primer encuentro entre los hermanitos jaja y con algo picante, además :3

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen.

Pasaros, si queréis, por nuestros otros fics, el mío es **«Hold my Hand»** y el de chika-midori se llama **«El corazón de Uchiha Sasuke»** que es de Naruto :D

Y nos despedimos, esperamos que nos dejéis reviews, so nuestra paga :)

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan & Chika-midori (:

_Las penas con pan son menos._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es de Chika-midori y mía.

_Blood Lovers_

Capítulo 4

_Bella's Pov._

El ambiente en la casa estaba bastante caldeado después del discursito de Edward. Mi madre apenas hablaba, yo me mantenía en silencio por temor a lo que pudiera salir de mis labios hacia Edward; sabía que eso no lo quería mi madre. Edward, por su parte, tampoco hablaba y en la cena ni subía la cabeza. ¡Y solo habían pasado tres días desde que le había dicho eso a mi madre! Me sentía mal, muy mal. Me dolía ver a mi madre así. Ya no sonreía, ni me preguntaba por Alice o Rose, ni por mí. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo va a estar de aquí a dos semanas. Si esto no se arregla cuanto antes, el tenso e incómodo silencio me mataría. Mi madre no tenía por qué disculparse, ella no había hecho nada. Solo sufría por él y mi padre. Pero al parecer, el chico quiere que mi madre se disculpe con él por abandonarlo. ¡Pero si fue papá quien nos abandonó a nosotras!

Durante esas tres noches, tuve la precaución de coger mi pijama y ducharme mientras que Edward no rondase por la habitación o por el baño. Sí, porque se iba por el pueblo a dar una vuelta. Volvía justo cuando yo me había metido en la cama, se quitaba su ropa y se metía en su litera solo con los bóxers. Era vergonzoso ver a tu… hermano solo con su ropa interior.

**FLASHBACK**

_De nuevo, Edward se había ido al pueblo a… hacer algo. Solo nos había murmurado un «me voy al pueblo» y después había atravesado la puerta principal. Mi madre y yo estábamos viendo la televisión en el salón cuando bajó de nuestra habitación con unos vaqueros y una camiseta básica gris. Minutos después, se fue. _

_Aún estaba el silencio de la noche anterior de la cena. Ayer fue un día bastante duro para mi madre y para mí. Que tu hermano le insinúe a tu madre que nunca se ha preocupado por él es algo muy fuerte. Y mucho más ver a tu madre llorando. También es algo muy preocupante que tu hermano se haga el listo y te espíe desde la litera de arriba mientras te cambias de ropa. _

_Quitando eso, todo iba estupendamente. O sea, nada. Cuando Emmett me vio llegar al instituto esta mañana, se tragó todas las bromitas que me tenía preparada y me saludó como lo hicieron los demás. Alice no había dicho nada de ir de compras; creo que mi cara mostraba que si me lo decía, algo dentro de mí iba a explotar. Y bueno, Rose y Jasper estaban como siempre. _

_Le deseé a mi madre buenas noches y subí a mi habitación. Cogí mi pijama y fui hasta el cuarto de baño. Menos mal que Edward se había ido, no me apetecía otro encuentro como el de la noche anterior; fue demasiado vergonzoso para mi persona. _

_Me metí en la cama, no sin antes coger un libro para leer. Al cabo de un rato, los ojos me pesaban y no podía soportar el estupor que sentía. Dejé el libro en el escritorio y me refugié, de nuevo, en el calor de mi edredón. _

_Segundos, minutos u horas después, un sonido que provenía de la cama de arriba me despertó. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, y me encontré cara a cara con los bóxers azules de Edward. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el rubor no tardó en llegar a mis mejillas. Un sonido extraño salió de mi garganta. _

―_¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―preguntó con voz arrogante, como la otra noche. Miré desafiante esos orbes esmeraldas y guardé silencio―. De todas formas, me parece bien ―añadió; se encogió de hombros y subió con lentitud la escalera que daba a la litera. _

_Esa noche apenas pude conciliar el sueño._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hoy era un nuevo día y tenía toda la pinta de ser como el anterior. Salí de la cama con pereza y bostecé mientras cogía la ropa para el día de hoy. Elegí la ropa que más me gustaba, para ver si me alegraba un poco, aunque no me sirviese de nada. Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente vagara por mi cuerpo, relajándome. Después de unos minutos bajo el grifo, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, logrando sobresaltarme.

―¡¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡¿No ves que me estoy duchando? ―Le grité a través de la cortina.

―¿Qué es lo que voy a estar haciendo? Lavarme los dientes como una persona normal ―contestó.

―Haz el favor de salir, Edward ―le pedí con toda la calma que podía.

―No.

―¡MAMÁ! ―grité a todo pulmón, mientras notaba como la sangre se acumulaba bajo mis mejillas. Lo que no sabía era por la rabia o por la vergüenza.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ―inquirió mi madre.

―¡Es obvio, mamá! Edward ha entrado en el cuarto de baño mientras yo me ducho. ¿No lo ves?

―Vamos, Bella. Es tu hermano, y estoy segura que él no ha olvidado los baños que os dabais juntos ―ahora me quedaba confirmado que el sonrojo era de rabia.

―Mamá, ya no soy una niña. ¡Quiero intimidad! ―exigí.

―Pues estás demostrando todo lo contrario con tus berrinches ―comentó Edward abriendo el grifo del lavabo. Al instante, el agua caliente pasó a ser helada.

―De todas maneras, no creo que lo esencial haya cambiado mucho ―aclaró mi madre, utilizando las mismas palabras de la noche que me comunicó que Edward iba a quedarse con nosotras.

―Esto es lo que hay, Bella ―bufé cuando la puerta se cerró y mi querido hermano volvía a abrir el grifo de agua caliente.

―Por lo menos dame la toalla, ¿no? ―una mano nívea apareció por un hueco que dejaba la cortina con una toalla verde―. Gracias ―murmuré.

Cuando ya estuve envuelta con ella, Edward seguía allí, intentando peinarse su revuelto cabello cobrizo.

Me sequé con cierta dificultad, incomoda ante la presencia de mi hermano. Me puse unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta, con una camisa azul claro y, por supuesto, con mis Converses negras.

―¿Te echas para un lado? Yo también me tengo que peinar ―al ver que no hacía nada para echarse a un lado, le di un ligero empujón a su cadera con la mía.

―¡Hey! Échate para allá, estaba antes.

―¿Y? Yo era la que me estaba duchando ―respondí encogiéndome de hombros―. Ya está, no soy como las que tardan horas y horas en arreglarse ―le expliqué cuando hube acabado de hacerme una coleta baja―. Buenos días, mamá.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Qué, te ha comido algo tu hermano o qué?

―No, no me ha comido nada. Pero es incómodo ducharte con tu hermano rondando por ahí.

―Ajá, sí. Lo que digas ―murmuró ausente, mirando el cielo.

―¿Pasa algo? ―pregunté. Cogí mi desayuno y me senté a desayunar.

―Nada de lo que preocuparse, Bella ―comentó con aire ausente.

―¿Otra vez pensando en papá? ―aventuré.

―Cómo me conoces ―una tierna sonrisa se posó en sus labios―. Pero qué se le va a hacer, algún día, cuando te enamores por primera vez, me entenderás.

―Ni digas el nombre que estas pensando. ¡Alice y Rose están igual! ―le conté, jugueteando con un trozo de fruta.

―¿Te refieres a Mike Newton? ―solté un «arg» que, por supuesto, ignoró mi madre y siguió con su charla―: ¿Qué te pasa con el chico? Es agradable, guapo y muestra interés por ti.

―Eso es lo que pasa. No quiero tener nada con él ―murmuré.

―Por cierto, hace tiempo que no veo a Jasper y a Emmett…

―Emmett sigue siendo igual de pesado con sus bromas y Jasper igual de tranquilo. Alice mantiene su obsesión por las compras y Rosalie se preocupa por mí. Todo sigue igual ―resumí dirigiéndole una mirada.

―Eso está bien. Diles que se pasen una tarde por aquí.

―Claro, no sé si se querrán pasar hoy. Ya sabes, es viernes y salen a Seattle o a Port Ángeles.

―¿Vas a ir con ellos? Es por si Edward quiere…

―¿Qué pasa conmigo? ―interrumpió Edward entrando a la cocina. Después de tanto tiempo intentado arreglar su cabello y sigue igual de rebelde. Vaya pérdida de tiempo, es cómo el mío.

―Nada; bueno, no sé si voy a ir…

―¿A dónde? ―preguntó alargando la mano para coger un trozo de fruta de mi plato.

―A ningún lado. Nos vemos luego.

…

―Buenos días, Bella ―Me saludaron los chicos cuando llegué al aparcamiento del instituto.

―Hola, chicos ―contesté.

―¿Te apuntas a ir a Seattle esta tarde, Bella? ―Preguntó Rose, mientras Alice la miraba con una expresión escéptica.

―¿Cómo que «si te apuntas», Rose? Es obvio que Bella va a venir esta tarde ―Apuntó Alice, dando pequeños brinquitos.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Además, no quiero ir de sujeta velas ―Rodé los ojos, emprendiendo el camino hacia nuestra primera clase.

―Alice, recuerda que no está mal darle opción a elegir ―Apuntó Jasper con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su cara para mí.

―¡Ya sé! ―Comenzó a dar sus típicos saltitos, sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho su novio―. ¿Por qué no te traes a tu hermano? Así aprovechamos para conocerlo y eso.

―¿Qué? No, eso sí que no, Alice ―Me negué. Por Dios, no podría soportar una tarde entera con él y sus comentarios arrogantes. Vale, vivíamos en la misma casa, pero yo lo ignoraba y para mí como si no existiese. Pero si él venía, seríamos seis; cuatro de ellos son parejas entre sí, por lo que no tardarían en darse mimitos, y eso implica más tiempo con Edward.

―¿Por qué, Bella? Queremos conocer a tu hermano ―Emmett puso un puchero a lo Alice, lo que hizo que soltara una ligera carcajada.

―No, Emmett; tal vez más adelante cuando… Mmm…

―¿Cuándo qué? Sois hermanos, se supone que os lleváis bien… ¿o no? ―Comentó Jasper, con otra sonrisa; aunque esta vez era traviesa.

―Tú lo has dicho, Jasper; se supone.

Alice y yo llegamos a nuestra primera clase y nos despedimos de los demás. Alice a penas pudo ponerme un puchero pues el profesor entró en el aula.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente, pues eran materias que no se me daban mal. Mientras me dirigía a la cafetería, mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas. Aunque no qusiera que Edward fuera a Seattle esta tarde, me sabía mal dejarlo en casa, solo. Y, siendo francos, tampoco me apetecía ser de nuevo sujeta velas. Debía admitirlo, había más pros que contras, por mucho que me negase a que Edward fuera. Sus conversaciones no eran del todo… entretenidas, pero servirían para olvidarme de que dos parejas se estaban dando el lote. Y mucho más en el cine. Porque lo más seguro es que fuésemos a ver una de las que se estrenaban hoy.

Tomé una decisión, y era que le diría a Edward que si quería ir con nosotros. Claro, podía decir que no… pero sabiendo que le gusta dar por saco, aceptaría sin saber con quiénes íbamos.

―Hey, Bells, ¿nos vas a explicar por qué no quieres que venga tu hermano? ―me preguntó Emmett, cuando me senté con ellos en la mesa de la cafetería.

―Creo que lo he dejado muy claro antes ―Fruncí el ceño.

―O sea, que te llevas mal con tu hermano ―afirmó Rosalie.

―No es llevarnos mal, Rose… parece que tantos años separados ha roto esa amistad que teníamos desde pequeños.

―A ver, explícame una cosa, Bella. Creo que hasta Emmett lo va a coger. ¿No sois mellizos? ―Preguntó Jasper.

―Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? ―respondí.

―Se supone que vuestro lazo es más fuerte entre vosotros que cualquier otro hermano ―se apresuró añadir.

―Eso son los gemelos, Jazz ―intervino Alice―, puesto que los gemelos comparten placenta y demás. Los mellizos son como dos embarazos diferentes, a la misma vez; no comparten nada.

―¡Felicidades, Alice, has estudiado Biología! ―Se mofó Rosalie―. Pero yo he visto que en un documental, que ambos bebés cuando están en la barriga de la madre y es un embarazo de mellizos, los dos son conscientes de que tienen a su hermano al otro lado.

―Es cierto, incluso un bebé le daba un beso al otro a través de la placenta ―corroboró Emmett.

―¿Tú también has estudiado Biología, Emmett? ―Preguntó Jasper con una ceja levantada.

―No ―rió―, es solo que veo los documentales con Rose ―admitió.

―Eso es muy tierno por tu parte, Emmett ―suspiró Alice―. No cualquier chico se tragaría los documentales que ve su novia para contentarla.

―Bueno… ―Siseó Emmett, aunque se recompuso―, todo lo que sea por mi Rosie.

―Así me gusta, Emmett.

―Entonces, Rosalie te…

―A ver, chicos ―Interrumpí a Alice―. ¿Cómo habéis podido pasar de un tema a otro sin dejarme contestar? Primero que si mi hermano, después con los mellizos y los gemelos, y ahora de documentales ―reí, por lo ilógico de la situación. Son ellos quienes me preguntan y ni si quiera me dejan responder.

―Mmm, perdón, Bella ―Murmuró Rose.

―No sé, pero mi hermano y yo estábamos muy unidos… pero parece que con el divorcio de nuestros padres, nuestros mundos se vinieron abajo. No sé cómo expresarlo…

―¿Lo echabas de menos, verdad? ―murmuró Alice.

―Sí ―Respondí en un susurro clavando la mirada en la mesa.

―De todas maneras, Bella; puedes traerlo hoy y así, mientras que nosotros vamos a nuestra bola, podéis hablar más, no sé; contaros lo que os ha pasado durante los años que no os habéis visto, quizás ―Apuntó Jasper.

―¡No, Jasper! ―Rió Emmett―. Bella le va a contar su amorío con Newton.

Mierda. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño pequeño que no tenía nada con ese?

―Emmett, que te quede claro que Newton ni me va, ni me viene ―le contesté, entrecerrando los ojos, retándolo con la mirada.

―¿De verdad, Bella? Hay rumores que dicen que tú y Newton tuvisteis un encuentro fortuito en las duchas…

―¡Alice! ―Grité, mirándola acosadoramente.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Se me fue la lengua y no sé cómo, acabé por contar mis imaginaciones. Lo siento, Bella ―Puso su puchero chantajista para que la perdonara.

―No pasa nada, Alice. Ay, Emmett por Dios, sabes que Alice se cree sus propios cuentos y los cuenta por ahí. Y este es uno de ellos ―Rodé los ojos.

―Gracias, Bella ―murmuró ella dolida, pero todos sabíamos ―incluso la misma Alice― que ella hacía eso.

―Entonces… ¿nada de encuentros calentones en las duchas?

―Nada de eso, Emmett.

―Por cierto, Emmett. Mi madre está deseosa de verte. Claro, a Jasper también ―aclaré cuando este último me miró inquisitivamente―. No te me pongas celoso, Jasper, que sabes que mi madre también se acuerda de ti.

―¿Por qué no vamos esta tarde? ―Propuso Alice. Cómo no, tenía que estar todo el día en la calle―. Si a tu madre no le importa, claro.

―Por supuesto que no, sabes de sobra que mi madre siempre os recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

―Entonces genial. La función de la película empieza a las doce…

―¿Tan tarde? ―Pregunté.

―Sí, es el estreno ―Aclaró, para seguir con su majestuoso plan―: Claro que antes de ir al cine, Rose y yo nos pasaremos por tu casa para arreglarte. No puedes ir mal vestida, Bella; eso no lo permitiría ―Dijo con dramatismo―. Después, Emmett y Jasper nos recogerán en casa de Bella y nos podremos ir. Pero antes de eso, nos presentas a tu hermano.

―Hay un pequeñísimo detalle, Alice: comparto habitación con mi hermano.

―Eso no supone un problema, Bella ―Comentó Rosalie, pero Alice tenía una expresión horrorizada en la cara.

―¡Eso no puede ser, Bella! ¡Quiere decir que la capacidad de ropa de tu armario ha disminuido considerablemente!

―Ni que fuera un pecado capital ―Dije loca de alegría; eso significaba que cuanto menos espacio, cabría menos ropa. Proporcionalidad directa, hasta eso sabía yo. ¡Y por una vez, Alice no se saldría con la suya!

―Para mí, sí que lo es. Dile a tu madre que tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente.

―Vamos, Alice. Pero si mi hermano a penas traía ropa.

Mierda, ¿para qué habré dicho eso? Alice tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, diciéndome que quería hacer algo respecto a la ropa de Edward. Oh, Dios. ¡Pero si apenas me dejaba tocar sus cosas! ¿Le iba a dejar a Alice? Tampoco veía a Edward caer rendido ante el puchero de Alice, pero esa enana tenía siempre un as bajo la manga.

―Ni se te ocurra, Alice ―avisé.

―¿El qué, Bella? ―Preguntó, haciéndose la niña buena.

―¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación hurgar en las cosas de los demás, enana? ―preguntó Emmett.

―No que yo recuerde, pero gracias, oso. Además, le voy a pedir su permiso y lo voy a conseguir como sea.

―Suerte con eso ―dije.

Después de eso, los cinco nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Los profesores parecían agotados y solo querían que el timbre sonara para ser libres durante un fin de semana largo y extenso. Al igual que yo, estaba harta de las incoherencias que decían los profesores; las cuales solo ellos entendían la explicación y además, parecía que mi cabeza iba a estallar. Necesitaba una pastilla ya.

Alice y yo esperamos a Jasper, Emmett y a Rose después de la última clase para aclarar la hora en la que habíamos quedado, pues entre las tonterías de esta gente que tengo por amigos no me habían dicho ni a qué hora, ni qué íbamos hacer ―aparte del cine―… aunque eso era más que obvio; ir de compras.

―Hey, chicas ―saludó Emmett llegando a nuestro lugar.

―Emmett ―Saludamos con una sonrisa. Jasper y Rose estaban detrás de él, conversando de no sé que cosa.

―Y bueno, Bells… ―empezó Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa―. ¿Hoy no te ha dado la brasa Mike? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Qué has hecho ya, Emmett? ―Preguntamos todos al unísono.

―¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada ―puso un puchero mientras que nosotros rodábamos los ojos―. En serio, Bella, ¿no estás harta de ese niño?

―Sí, pero si él es feliz… allá él, voy a seguir dándole calabazas ―contesté alegremente.

―Eres la persona más rara que he conocido en toda mi vida ―Dijo Emmett anonadado. ¿En serio?

―¿De verdad, Emmett? ―Preguntó Jasper, intentando no dejar escapar la gran carcajada que amenazaba salir de su garganta―. Vale que seas gracioso y a veces un poco corto de mente, pero esto ya se pasa…

―¿Eh? ―Murmuró―. En fin, que a partir de ahora, Mike no te va a seguir atosigando.

―¿Qué le has hecho, Emmett? ―Entrecerré los ojos y me posicioné frente a él.

―Yo… yo… nada, no he hecho nada ―susurró, desviando la vista.

―Vamos, Emmett, sabes que no te voy a hacer nada; soy demasiado rara ―contesté dulcemente.

―No, en serio, no he hecho nada… aunque bueno, puede que en el vestuario haya dicho algo referente a ti…

―¿Qué has dicho, Emmett? ―Pregunté en el mismo tono dulce. ¡A saber lo que había dicho de mí!

―Que tu hermano había vuelto y que era muy posesivo contigo… Que era algo así como yo con Alice y que puede que yo haya dicho que es un tipo espeluznante como para mantenerse lejos de él a doscientos kilómetros a la redonda ―Contó.

Yo solamente pude echarme a reír; pero no suavemente. No, me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia, de estas que inconscientemente echas la cabeza para atrás. No sabía de qué se estaban riendo los demás, quizás de lo cómico que se veía Emmett intimidado por mí, o por cómo me miraba Emmett, con esa cara de «no me quites la Play, mamá».

―¡Por Dios, Emmett! ―Dije cuando pude calmarme a medias―. Mi hermano posesivo… ―risas―. ¡Posesivo con sus cosas, no conmigo!

―Además, sería protector, no posesivo… eso se suele dar en casos de novios ―corrigió Jasper, soltando otra carcajada.

―¡Y no es para nada espeluznante! ―Volví a reírme a carcajadas, sin poder parar de reír.

―Bueno, bueno ―me paró Emmett, cogiéndome por la cintura, obligándome ir hacia delante, sin parar mis risas―. Un error lo tiene cualquiera.

―Sí, se puede entender en un ejercicio de matemáticas, pero no en hablar de una persona sin conocerla. Y además, fallar estrepitosamente en todo.

―Escucha esto bien Isabella Cullen: algún día me lo agradecerás.

―Sí, claro ―murmuré, limpiándome una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

―Mira quién va por allí y ni viene a despedirse. ¡Qué mal…! ―Empezó Rosalie.

―Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra, Rose, o no soy responsable de mis actos ―Le mandé una mirada furibunda. Sí que estaba yo bipolar hoy.

―¿Novio? ―Gritó Alice, para irse dando saltitos hacia su Porsche amarillo. Jasper se fue detrás de ella mientras suspiraba. Rose, Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros coches, al lado del de Alice. Sí, y Emmett me llevaba todavía agarrada de la cintura.

Iba a pedirle que me dejara libre para así ir detrás de la enana, pero algo me detuvo. Tanya, una chica bastante amable, aunque algunas veces se le iba la vena pija, estaba hablando con un chico de cabellos cobrizos… Ese extraño color cobrizo que tanto me llamaba la atención… No, no podía ser él, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Já, y encima estaba apoyado en mi coche, genial.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Le pregunté desconcertada.

―Hola a ti también, Bella ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Sí, hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Le volví a inquirir.

―Bella, a veces eres tan lenta… ―murmuró.

―Uf, eso no lo debería haber dicho ―Comentó Emmett en un susurro mientras terminaba la frase con un «la, la, la».

―Cállate ―Le dije―. ¿Me vas a responder?

―Que sí, Bella ―Rodó los ojos―. He venido a ver el instituto.

―Ajá… ―murmuré―. Hola, Tanya ―Saludé, disculpándome con la mirada, no haberla saludado antes.

―Hola, Bella ―Contestó.

―¿Nos vamos, o qué? ―Le pregunté al ver que no se movía.

―¿No nos vas a presentar, Bells? ―Preguntó Emmett con un puchero. Sabía que lo estaba deseando desde que fuimos a su lado.

―Emmett, compórtate, por favor ―Le riñó Rosalie, dándole un zape en la nuca.

―Bueno… oye, ¿dónde está la enana? ―Pregunté; _algo_ me decía que si Emmett y Rose conocían primero a Edward, se iba a enfadar.

―Seguro que se está _desahogando _con Jasper ―Contestó el oso que tengo por amigo.

―¡Por Dios, Emmett!

―Perdona, Rosie ―Murmuró éste, poniéndole otro puchero a Rose.

Rosalie se fue al Porsche de Alice que estaba al lado del Jeep de Emmett. Allí se bajaron Alice y Jasper con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

―Ni se te ocurra ―Murmuré cuando Emmett iba a soltar un comentario de los suyos.

―¡Hola! ―Saludó efusivamente Alice, antes la expectativa de conocer a alguien nuevo. Me pareció ver que Edward se acercaba más a mí, como si le tuviera miedo a Alice.

―Edward, ella es Rose ―Comencé. Ella se acercó a mi hermano y le dijo un «encantada»―. Este es Emmett, el pesado de turno ―Emmett se acercó a él, estrechándolo en un abrazo de los que me daba a mí, elevándolo del suelo―; Emmett, Edward no es yo.

―¿Celosa, Bella? ―Murmuró, a lo que le ignoré.

―Yo que tú estaría más preocupado de que tu novia no te arrancara el pescuezo. En fin, ella es Alice ―La enana se fue danzando hasta él y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Edward se quedó en shock, sí, a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando la conocí―. Y él es Jasper ―Este último, como era más civilizado que Emmett, le ofreció la mano. Por las expresiones de Edward, creo que el mejor que le ha caído ha sido Jasper. ¡Con razón! Jasper era el más normal del grupo. Iba a presentar a Tanya, pero se había escabullido del grupo, no sé en qué momento.

Como siempre, me interrumpieron cuando iba a explicar quién era Edward. A ser más exactos, Alice.

―¡Bella! ¡Por eso no querías salir con Mike, porque ya tenías novio! ―Todo tipos de colores subieron a mis mejillas, en cuanto Alice lo dijo.

―¡Mira la niña, nos ha salido lista! ―Murmuró Emmett. Comentarios así no dejaban de escucharse entre los cuatro. Miré a Edward con la disculpa dibujada en mi rostro. Él me dirigió una sonrisa y se llevó dos dedos a su boca, para silbar. Todos se callaron.

―Gracias ―Le agradecí―. Pero, ¿De qué estáis hablando?

―De que tú… de que Edward es tu novio ―Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

―Pues estáis equivocados ―Dije, y aprovechando que estaban callados, proseguí―: Chicos, él es Edward, mi hermano. ¡Ese que tanto me habéis insistido para que os presente! Os lo presento, y solo podéis pensar que es mi novio.

―¡Qué barbaridad! ―murmuró Edward por lo bajo.

―Lo sentimos, Bella; pero es que no os parecéis ni en el blanco de los ojos ―Comentó Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Lo tomaré como un halago ―Volvió a murmurar Edward; ya estaba casi detrás de mí. ¿Tanto miedo daban? No lo quería ni pensar…

―Bueno, Edward, sentimos… mmm… si te hemos incomodado ―Se disculpó Jasper.

―No pasa nada, Jasper ―Contestó él.

Ambos estuvieron hablando junto con Emmett, mientras que Rose y Alice me arrastraban a un lugar apartado.

―¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu hermano era guapo? ―Preguntaron las dos a la vez.

―Sinceramente, porque no me lo preguntasteis ―Le respondí―. Oye, Alice, ¿no se te hace tarde para irte preparando para esta tarde?

―¡Cierto! ¡Jazz! ―y se fue hacia Jasper con Rose y conmigo detrás de ella―. Oye, Edward, Bella me ha dicho que no tenéis espacio en el armario…

―¡Yo no he dicho eso, Alice! Solo he dicho que compartía habitación con Edward y tú has dado por sentado que no cabía nuestra ropa.

―Es lo mismo, Bella. Puedo apostar que Edward no tiene ropa ―Bufé ante su respuesta.

―¿Sabes qué, Alice? Pregúntale directamente, no le gusta que le den vueltas al asunto.

―Mucho mejor. ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir ropa nueva?

―Mmm, muchas gracias, pero estoy bien con mi ropa ―Respondió; mal asunto.

―Me parece bien, pero aún así, no puedes ir por la vida con una camiseta básica y unos pantalones vaqueros ―Contestó―. Por cierto, ¿Bella te ha dicho que vamos a ir a Seattle?

―No, Alice, ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga si lo acabo de ver? ―respondí por él.

―Algo he escuchado… ―Dijo Edward.

―Pues bien, tú te vienes con nosotros ―Advirtió Emmett, esperando a que Edward le diera una negativa.

―Claro ―aceptó―. ¿A qué hora y dónde?

―No te preocupes por eso; Iremos a recogeros a vuestra casa. Hace tiempo que no vemos a vuestra madre y hoy a aclamado nuestra presencia ―_Claro, Rose, y para arreglarme no, ¿verdad?_

―Está bien. Nos vemos después ―se despidió con una sonrisa.

―Hasta luego ―contestaron. Abrí la puerta del coche y entré en ella, esperando a que Edward entrase para poner rumbo a casa.

―Vaya panda de amigos que tienes, Bella ―Y volvemos con su tono arrogante.

―Aunque parezcan un poco… raros, son buena gente ―contesté.

―Sí, ya me he dado cuenta… y puedo ver que tú no desentonas ―Rió.

―Sí, Edward, y te puedo decir que tú tampoco vas a desentonar.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno, aquí estamos con otro capítulo; esperamos que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por dejar los reviews que dejais, en serio :)

Por cierto, pasaros por nuestras historias; acabo de subir una nueva que de llama **«Love's Little Book»**que es una Traducción y tiene poquitos Reviews... la verdad, me esperaba más. También pasaros por los de Chika-midori, **«El corazón de Uchiha Sasuke»** aunque sea de Naruto (:

¡Espero que nos leamos pronto! :3

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan & Chika-midori :)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es de Chika-midori y mía.

_Blood Lovers_

Capítulo 5

_Bella's Pov._

Llegamos a mi casa todo lo rápido que pudimos, pues mi coche no era el mejor de todo el mercado. Es más, dudo que lo fabriquen todavía. Mi querido hermano iba refunfuñando por la velocidad del «trasto», como lo llamaba él. Se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. ¿Tenía que soportar esto durante una tarde entera? Creo que mi capacidad mental no daba tanto de sí. Durante todo el trayecto estuvimos en un incómodo silencio, en el cual solo se escuchaban los bufidos de Edward. Me apeé del coche una vez aparcado y me adentré en la casa; me dirigí a la cocina, donde estaba mi madre.

―Hola, mamá ―Saludé.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Y tu hermano? Dijo que iba a ver el instituto ―Comentó.

―No sé; se habrá quedado en el salón o en el cuarto ―Me encogí de hombros y me serví un vaso de agua.

―¿Cómo te ha ido en el instituto? ―Preguntó mientras apagaba el horno.

―Emmett la ha liado de nuevo ―Reí, acordándome de lo sucedido.

―¿Qué ha hecho ya Emmett?

―Ha insinuado que Edward era muy posesivo conmigo y que era un tipo espeluznante para que Mike se alejara de mí. Ahora Rose y Alice se meten conmigo porque mi «novio» no se acerca a mí ―Me froté la frente y solté unas risitas.

―Esas dos no tienen vergüenza. ¿Han conocido a Edward?

―Sí, Alice y Emmett estaban emocionados y creo que lo han asustado ―Me encogí de hombros

―Ya sabes que Rosalie y Jasper son los más civilizados.

―Si tú supieras las tonterías que hacen esos dos. Y más cuando les da la vena «mellizos» y empiezan a hablar y el otro termina la frase; ahí sí que se motivan ―Mi madre rió suavemente―. Además, han confundido a Edward con mi novio.

―Típico de ellos. Nunca te dejan terminar una frase cuando ya están aventurando otra cosa perfectamente distinta. ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermano? La comida ya está lista.

―Claro ―En ese momento, mi móvil empezó a sonar desde el salón. Fui hacia allí y vi que mi hermano tenía el aparato en sus manos―. ¿Se puede saber qué haces, cotilla? ―Fui hacia él e intenté arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos.

―Uh, es de un tal Mike. A ver qué dice ―Se giró en el sofá y yo me puse tras su espalda. ¿Por qué tenía que tener una espalda tan ancha?―. «Siento no haberme despedido de ti esta tarde. He sido un pésimo novio, pero Emmett ha dicho algo de tu hermano y… y quiero recompensarte no haberte dado un beso de despedida. Así que, ¿quieres salir conmigo?, Mike»

Dejé de forcejear y me empecé a reír carcajadas limpias. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto ese pobre chico?

―¿Por qué te ríes de tu _novio_? ―Preguntó Edward. Eso causó que las ganas de reír que tenía se intensificaran. Ay por Dios. Debía de hacer algo con ese chico o no sería responsable de mis actos.

―Porque es idiota ―Me limpié las lágrimas que caía por mis mejillas de la risa.

―¿Llamas idiota y te ríes de tu novio? Vaya, hermanita, no te veía tan _frívola_.

―Es que es verdad. El pobre tiene ilusiones conmigo y por mucho que le diga que no quiero tener nada con él, sigue con lo suyo. Me acosa por los pasillos del instituto y _casualmente_ coincidimos en todas las clases. Es un iluso si piensa que voy a salir con él ―Solté unas cuantas carcajadas más y me levanté del sofá, no sin antes quitarle el teléfono a Edward―. Ya está la comida.

Me dirigí a la cocina y mi madre me preguntó lo que me pasaba con la mirada. Le relaté lo que había sucedido y acabó riendo conmigo. Eso me alegraba, hacerla reír era lo mejor que podía hacer en la vida y hacía ya un tiempo que no la veía reírse de verdad. Me senté en mi lugar y me serví la comida.

―¿Has quedado con los chicos, Bella? ―Preguntó mi madre. Gracias a Dios que rompió el incómodo silencio que reinaba en ese momento en la mesa.

―Sí, vamos a ir a Seattle a ver una película. También han invitado a Edward ―Me encogí de hombros―. De todas formas, Alice y Emmett querían verte, así que van a venir aquí y ya sabes lo que conlleva eso ―Resoplé.

―Barbie Bella ―Afirmó mi madre. Yo asentí pesadamente con la cabeza y solté un suspiro de exasperación. Cuanto odiaba que hicieran eso.

―Solo quieren que te veas más hermosa de lo que ya lo eres, Bella ―Dijo y yo la miré con cariño―. No debería importante ―En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta resonó en la cocina.

―Ya voy yo.

―¡Bella! ―Saludó Alice alargando las vocales―. ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! ―Me aparté de la puerta y dejé que los cuatro entrasen a la casa―. ¡Esme, tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo! ―Prácticamente corrió hacia la cocina―. ¡Hola, Edward!

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta muchacha? ―Preguntó retóricamente Emmett.

―Dejarla tal y como está ―Sonrió Jasper y nos fuimos a la cocina.

―Por favor, Rosalie, no me maltratéis mucho, ¿vale? ―Pedí suplicante. Aunque sabía que no iba a servir de nada.

―Ay, Bells, ahora más que nunca debes estar monísima ―Guiñó un ojo y me abrazó por el cuello. Entramos a la cocina y allí ya estaban todos―. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Emmett, por Dios, que ya has arrasado con la comida de mi casa!

―Eso, ten un poco de respeto hacia Esme ―Le riñó Alice. Emmett miró a Esme.

―Sigue, Emmett; no te preocupes ―Asintió mi madre―. ¿Y cómo os va todo? Hace tiempo que no os veía y aunque Bella me cuenta algunas cosas, la casa os echa de menos.

―Va todo perfectamente, Esme ―Contestó Alice y besó a Jasper en la mejilla.

―Yo no me puedo quejar con Emmett, aunque a veces sea lo bastante maleducado e infantil ―Comentó Rosalie y acto seguido Emmett pegó su boca con la suya, haciendo que todos soltásemos exclamaciones de asco.

―¡Conseguíos un hotel! ―Dijo Alice.

―Por Dios, Emmett, que es mi hermana. Un poco de respeto, por favor ―Dijo Jasper.

―Oye, que yo no digo nada cuando os pasáis de cariñoso tú y Alice.

―Pero Alice no es tu hermana. Rosalie sí es mi hermana y melliza ―Jasper puso una sonrisa de suficiencia, al ver que Emmett no había contestado.

―¿Qué era eso de lo que me quería hablar, Alice?

―Bella me ha contado que ahora comparte habitación con Edward y he supuesto que la ropa de ambos no va a caber en el pequeño armario de Bella.

―Se las arreglarán bien; no te preocupes por nimiedades ―Contestó mi madre.

―Pero había pensado en comprar uno más grande o…

―Lo siento, Alice. En estos momentos no andamos muy bien económicamente, así que no nos podemos permitir comprar un armario ―No me pasó desapercibido que Edward se había tensado momentáneamente y había vuelto la mirada hacia mi madre.

―¡No te preocupes, Esme! ¡Lo compraría yo! Con la paga que me dan mis padres me lo puedo permitir. Además, en Ikea no están muy caros los armarios.

―Eso sí que no te lo voy a permitir, Alice. Ese dinero es para ti, no para comprarme a mí un armario ―Interrumpí ahora.

―Está bien ―Suspiró―. Tendremos que buscar otra solución. Y bien, querida Bella, ¿estás preparada para otra sesión de Barbie Bella?

―¡No! ¡Sabéis que lo odio! ―Ambas me empujaron hacia el interior de mi habitación y comenzaron a hacer cosas raras con mi cabello y en mi cara.

…

Después de una hora, estaba completamente arreglada. Me habían obligado a ponerme un vestido vaquero con botones delante y un pequeño cinturón marrón que bordeaba la zona de debajo de mis pechos; en conjunto con el vestido, calzaba unos botines de nueve centímetros de tacón con cordones en la delantera. En mi cara no habían hecho mucho, solo lo básico y el cabello me lo habían dejado totalmente liso junto con una felpa del mismo color que el cinturón y los botines.

―¿En serio, Alice? ¡Me voy a matar con esto! ―Chillé histérica.

―Tranquilízate y seguro que así tienes menos riesgos de caerte ―Sugirió Rosalie. Abrió la puerta y bajamos lentamente. Bueno, yo bajé lentamente por temor a caerme rodando por las escaleras. Las dos ya se habían ido con sus parejas y me preparé mentalmente para soportar los bufidos y suspiros de Edward.

―¡Cariño, te ves preciosa! ―Me alabó mi madre. ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir a su propia hija?

―Si no fuera por estos tacones, me sentiría mucho mejor. Créeme ―Le dije.

―Venga, Bells, no es para tanto.

―No lo será para ti que llevas, prácticamente, toda tu vida encima de ellos ―Bufé.

―Venga, iros ya que se os hace tarde ―Apremió mi madre.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos al exterior. Me tuve que agarrar a Jasper para llegar al Porsche de Alice. Edward se vino con nosotros en el Porsche de Alice y durante todo el trayecto hacia Seattle, Alice se pasó haciéndole preguntas a Edward, aunque este se limitaba a encogerse de hombros o contestar con las palabras necesarias y apenas daba explicaciones. Yo miraba la ventana; no me apetecía participar en la «conversación» que mantenían Alice y Edward. Jasper también iba callado y de tanto en tanto miraba a Alice pidiéndole que se moderase un poco y después a Edward, con una mirada de disculpa.

―¿Estás emocionada, Bella? ―Preguntó Alice, en algún punto del trayecto.

―¿Debería estarlo? ―Contesté.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! Vas a pasar una divertida tarde con tus amigos y con tu hermano. ¿Se puede pedir más? ―Bufé―. Pareces una caballo, todo el día bufando.

―En fin ―Suspiré―. Conociéndoos como os conozco, puedo decir que empezareis a hacer manitas. ¿O me equivoco?

―Tú ganas ―Rió Jasper.

Llegamos al centro comercial de Seattle y rápidamente aparcamos lo más cerca que pudimos del Jeep de Emmett. Nos encontramos en las puertas automáticas; Emmett no paraba de jugar con ellas. Jasper tenía cogida a Alice ―Que miraba divertida la situación en la que se encontraba Emmett― de la cintura mientras que Rosalie intentaba que su novio dejara de hacer el payaso. Yo rodé los ojos y suspiré de nuevo. Ir a algún sitio con ellos significaba ser el centro de atención por cualquier cosa y eso me hacía sentir incómoda e insegura.

―¡Por Dios, Emmett, para ya! ¿No ves que todo el mundo nos está mirando? ―Me fui hacia él y lo cogí de la oreja. Tiré de él hacia el interior del gran edificio de cuatro plantas.

―¡Hey, hey, Bells! ¿Por qué haces eso? ―Puso un puchero.

―Estás haciendo que seamos el centro de atención. Emmett, vas a ir a la universidad dentro de nada. Usa la cabeza y compórtate ―Reproché.

―Está bien. Dejaré de hacer cualquier imprudencia si me sueltas de la oreja. Ahora eres tú la que estás llamando la atención ―Se burló Emmett. Miré a mi derredor y pude apreciar que la gran mayoría de las personas que se encontraban allí, nos miraban divertidos y alguna que otra soltaba sendas risas. Lo solté inmediatamente al tiempo que mi cara enrojecía hasta el tope. Carraspeé.

―¿A dónde vamos primero, Alice? ―Aunque odiase ir de compras, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era refugiarme en una tienda cualquiera.

―¡Vamos, vamos! Que se nos hace tarde ―Dijo Rosalie, viendo que Alice no se decidía―. Entremos primero en esa; de todas formas nos recorreremos el centro comercial entero así que…

―¡Cuánto antes empiece este calvario mucho mejor! ―Comentó Emmett, posicionándose al lado de Jasper―. No sé cómo la puedes soportar ―Susurró. Se ganó un golpe por parte de Jasper.

―Cállate.

Alice empezó a entrar en las tiendas que a ella le parecía apropiada; nos obligaba a entrar en los probadores y de cada tienda podía llevar fácilmente tres o cuatro bolsas. En cuanto aparecía la oportunidad de poder sentarme, no la desaprovechaba. Temía que estos tacones me jugaran una mala pasada y acabara en el suelo. Emmett no dejaba de hacer bromas y Jasper y yo le seguíamos la corriente, riéndonos con él. Cuando Emmett veía que su Rosie salía del probador, interrumpía lo que estaba haciendo y la miraba con admiración y le daba el visto bueno a todo; Jasper hacía lo mismo con Alice. Una de esas veces, casi les tengo que poner una palangana en el suelo para que la baba cayese en ella. Salimos de esa tienda y entramos a otra. Me rezagué un poco pues se me había desatado uno de los cordones de los botines. Mi hermano ―para mi sorpresa― me esperó.

―¿Qué haces? ―Pregunté.

―Me aburro. ¿Siempre son así?

―Sí y te puedo asegurar que si pusieses un poquito más de interés, no te aburrirías.

―Es que no sé… ―Frunció el ceño

―¿El qué no sabes?

―Nada. Es sólo que no sé si voy a encajar ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Pon un poco más de tu parte y ya verás cómo sí encajas ―Le respondí y caminamos hacia la tienda―. La próxima víctima eres tú, así que vete preparando ―Le avisé.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Cuestionó.

―Conozco bien a Alice y sé que lo más importante de la tarde lo deja para antes de ir a merendar.

Bufó y efectivamente, cuando entramos a la tienda, Alice estaba examinando todo tipo de prendas y en cuanto divisó a Edward en la entrada lo empujó hacia la zona de los probadores. Todo lo que se probó, se lo compró. Los dos íbamos refunfuñando, pues era ella la que estaba pagando todas las cosas que había comprado para nosotros dos. Mientras que Edward estaba en los probadores, me arrastraron a seguir observando algunas prendas de las que había por allí. Fue cuando la vi.

―¡Oh, Dios, Alice! ¡Mira, me encanta! ―Le dije. Alice dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia donde yo apuntaba, extrañada de que a mí me «encantara» algo en una tienda de ropa. Pero era preciosa; era una chaqueta de felpa azul marino, con dos bolsillos a ambos laterales de ella y tenía las mangas remangadas, dejando ver que el estampado interior era de rayas azul marino.

―Lo sabía, Bella. Sabía que en algún lugar tenía el gusto que tenemos nosotras por la moda ―Dijo Alice con voz contenida, como si se le hubiesen declarado. Se fue trotando hacia ella y la cogió para mí.

―¿Cómo me queda? ―Pregunté.

―Te queda genial ―Dijeron las dos a la vez―. Y ahora te tengo que buscar una camiseta para que la combines con la chaqueta ―Cogió una camisa azul con el estampado de mariposas blancas; también era muy bonita.

Mi hermano salió del probador y se acercó a nosotras, dejando a Emmett y a Jasper sentados en unos sofás que había por allí jugando con sus móviles.

―¿Hay algo que no te gusta? ―Preguntó. Mi hermano negó con la cabeza y se dirigió feliz hacia la caja para pagar todo. Dejamos la tienda y Alice propuso ir a merendar algo al Starbucks que había en la segunda planta. Nos dirigimos hacia allí, gustosos por poder llevarnos algo sabroso a la boca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tomaba un Frapuccino.

Una vez acabados nuestras bebidas, nos fuimos a la tercera planta, donde estaban las salas recreativas y todo ese tipo de cosas. Y ahora llegaba el momento en que mi hermano y yo sobrábamos. Le dije a Alice que nosotros nos íbamos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y que cuando creyeran conveniente que volviéramos, me llamase. Edward pilló mi mirada y en seguida se puso a mi lado para comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo por allí.

―¿A dónde quieres ir? ―Me encantaría pasarme por la librería, pero no sabía si al individuo que tenía a mi lado le gustaba leer tanto como yo.

Se encogió de hombros.

―¿Te gusta leer? ―Le pregunté. Asintió.

Caminamos por la tercera planta hasta llegar a la gran librería. Era bastante grande, con estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, con miles y miles de páginas que todavía no habían sido leídas y esperaban por ello. Me encantaba estar allí; me embargaba una paz interior y sentía que todo estaba bien, no había que preocuparse de nada. Como siempre que iba a aquella maravillosa tienda, perdía la noción del tiempo y quiénes eran los que se encontraban en la tienda pasando el tiempo como yo.

―Oye, Bella, tu móvil está sonando ―Salí de mi ensimismamiento y parpadeé varias veces. Lo cogí.

―¿Sí?

―_Bella, cariño ―_Contestó mi madre―. _Me ha surgido un problema y me voy a tener que quedar esta noche en Seattle. Mi jefe quiere dar una cena y después tenemos que quedarnos en un hotel porque por la mañana salimos temprano hacia una casa que está a las afueras de Seattle. No hay problema, ¿verdad?_

―No, claro que no. Quédate tranquila, mamá.

―_Muchas gracias, cariño. Pórtate bien con tu hermano. Te quiero ―_¿Se creía, por casualidad, que lo iba a asesinar en medio de la noche? Mi imaginación no daba para tanto.

―Y yo a ti. Pásatelo bien ―Colgué―. Qué diver, esta noche estamos solitos, _hermanito ―_Le conté con una sonrisa irónica.

―Nos lo vamos a pasar de bien, _hermanita_ ―Me contestó éste de igual manera.

Cogí el libro que más me había llamado la atención y me dirigí hacia la caja donde se hallaba un muchacho bastante guapo, con ojos marrones claro y cabello castaño claro peinado en una cresta. Me sonrió con una bonita sonrisa, y se la devolví.

―¿Algo más…? ―Dejó sin concluir la frase para que añadiese mi nombre.

―No, no queremos nada más ―Interrumpió mi hermano, dejándome anonadada. ¿Quién se creía que era para poder interrumpir mi «conversación»? A ver si va a ser verdad que es posesivo. Nah, lo dudo. No nos vemos desde hace siete años y nuestra relación es fría como un témpano. Así que supuse que quería ir a cualquier otro lado antes de reencontrarnos con los chicos.

El chico de la caja registradora me miró interrogante. Me encogí de hombros, le entregué el dinero y cuando me dio el libro salimos de aquel mundo mágico.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso? ―Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

―Tenía prisa por ir a otro lugar. ¿Algún problema? ―Dijo con una mirada fría. Me encogí.

―Si tenías prisa por salir, me lo hubieses dicho. No interrumpir a ese pobre chico que solo quería ser amable conmigo.

―Qué inocente eres; se notaba a leguas que quería ser de todo contigo menos eso ―Repuso.

―¿Y qué pasa con eso? ―Bufó frustrado y me adelantó unos pasos más. Lo cogí en seguida y decidí dejar el tema ahí―. De todas formas, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

―¿Debe de haber una tienda de deportes por aquí, no?

―Supongo.

Estuvimos un rato en la tienda de deportes, hasta que Edward se aburrió. Después de eso, nos sentamos en un banco frente a una fuente. Un silencio incómodo nos invadió. Empecé a juguetear con mi móvil, pero no había nada interesante que hacer con él, así que opté por devolverlo a su antiguo lugar. El silencio me estaba matando, y más a mí que no podía soportar ningún silencio incómodo. Pero tampoco quería romperlo; no para que Edward me contestase con malas maneras. Para eso preferiría estar en silencio en lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta que Alice me llamara.

Para mi sorpresa, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

―¿A dónde se va mamá?

―Está en una reunión con su jefe y compañeros de trabajo aquí, en Seattle y mañana por la mañana debían de salir muy temprano, así que su jefe les pagó el alojamiento en un hotel.

―¿Sucede mucho esto?

―A veces. El único dinero que entra en la casa es el de ella, así que tiene que hacer todo lo posible para seguir con el trabajo.

―¿Cómo está ella?

―¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo en vez de ir diciendo que nunca te ha querido? ―Exploté y me tuve que callar. Si hablaba más de la cuenta, seguro era que después me arrepintiese.

―Yo no…

―No, lo dijiste por amor al arte, ¿verdad? ―Ironicé―. Venga, ya.

Resoplé. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Herir a mi madre y después preguntar cómo estaba? No tenía ni idea del daño que le había causado a mi madre.

Al parecer, decidió quedarse callado; yo se lo agradecí interiormente. Me debía controlar, pues estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ante él. Gracias a Dios, Alice llamó.

―¿Diga? ―Mi voz tembló un poco.

―_¡Bella! ¿Qué te ocurre? _―Preguntó angustiada.

―Nada ―Mentí.

―_Bella…_

―Sí, ya lo sé.

―_Entonces… _

―Deja que pague yo mis palomitas, ¿de acuerdo?

―_¡Está bien! Nos vemos en el cine._

―Alice ya está en el cine ―Mi voz sonó fría y áspera y por la expresión que puso, no le pasó desapercibido.

―Bella, yo…

―A Alice no le gusta que la hagan esperar, así que vámonos.

Eché a caminar, dejándolo allí plantado. Rápidamente me alcanzó, aunque no dijo nada.

En la entrada del cine ya estaban los cuatro, esperando por nosotros.

―¿Nos habéis echado de menos? ―Preguntó Emmett con un puchero.

―¿La verdad? No ―Reí.

―Qué mala eres a veces ―Entrecerró los ojos y después se echó a reír.

―¿Cuál vamos a ver, Alice? ―Le preguntó Rosalie.

―¿Qué tal «The Roommate»? El tráiler es genial ―Opinó. Compramos las entradas y cuando estuvimos comprando las palomitas, Alice me avasalló a preguntas―. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Se lo conté y para mi alivio, me sentía más libre. Al acabar, Alice se quedó sin habla; cosa que era bastante extraña.

―No sé qué decir, Bells. Él también lo ha tenido que pasar bastante mal…

―¿Y yo y mi madre qué, Alice?

―Ya lo sé, Bella. Pero debes ponerte también en su posición. A penas ha sabido nada de vosotras durante estos siete años y ahora os habéis reencontrado de sopetón. Yo también estaría igual cuando paso de no saber nada de mi madre a convivir con ella. Y más creyendo que nunca quiso saber de mí.

―Pienso que deberíais hablar los cuatro. Digo, tu madre, tu padre, Edward y tú ―Interrumpió Rosalie.

―¿De dónde quieres que me saque a mi padre? ¡Está en Italia! Trabajando como siempre. Durante siete años ni siquiera nos dirigió un mísero pensamiento. ¿Y ahora quieres que hablemos como si fuéramos una familia feliz? ―Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y mi voz temblaba.

―No digo que aparentéis ser una cosa que no sois, solo digo que deberíais aclarar todo esto. Por qué tu padre nunca llamó, por qué no le decía a tu hermano que tu madre y tú llamabais a diario, por qué no os llamó…

―¿Sabéis qué? No quiero hablar del tema ―Cogí las palomitas y fui a donde estaban los tres hablando tranquilamente―. ¿Vamos?

―Hey, Bells, ¿qué ocurre? ―Preguntaron Jasper y Emmett. Ellos se parecían más a unos hermanos, que el que en realidad era mi hermano.

―No os preocupéis, chicos ―Hice el intento de sonreír. Me miraron con expresión interrogante. Negué con la cabeza―. De verdad, no es nada. Y ahora vamos que Alice se está impacientando.

…

―¡Nos vemos el lunes, Bells! Adiós, Edward ―Se despidió Alice.

Antes de poner rumbo hacia nuestras casas, cenamos en un McDonald's que había en el centro comercial para luego salir de allí. Estaba deseando acurrucarme en mi cama y dejarme llevar por un sueño tranquilo. Y mucho más ahora, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con mi hermano.

Cuando entramos a casa, el coche de Alice salió a toda velocidad. Me fui prácticamente corriendo hacia mi habitación y me sorprendí no haber tenido ningún altercado con los botines. Una vez puesto mi pijama, me fui a mi habitación donde Edward ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de la litera. Me metí a toda prisa en mi cama y cerré los ojos esperando a que el sueño me embargara.

―¿Bella? ―La voz de mi hermano hizo que se me abrieran los ojos de golpe.

―¿Qué? ―Respondí secamente.

―¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

―Qué más da; ya lo estás haciendo.

―¿Y tú? ¿Tú cómo estás? ―Su pregunta me dejó petrificada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía que responderle? ¿«La verdad es que nunca superé vuestra marcha, pero vamos que aquí estamos tirando» o «Ya ves, sigo odiándote por alejarte de mí y no querer saber nada de nosotras»? Su cabeza asomó por el hueco de mi cama.

―Bien.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí ―Insistí queriendo que acabara la conversación y se durmiera.

Le oí suspirar, y desapareció de mi vista volviendo a tumbarse en la cama, haciendo que sonaran los muelles del colchón.

―Nunca se te ha dado muy bien mentir. Siempre se te nota cuando mientes, desde que eras pequeña ―Me avergoncé porque me había pillado, pero me sorprendió que recordase una parte de mi, aunque no fuera un secreto para nadie―. Supongo que te sientes traicionada por mí o algo por el estilo. Pero no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada que tú no hayas hecho… Seguro que nunca te has planteado pensar cómo me he sentido yo todos estos años, ¿verdad? Puede que tú y mamá os sintáis desdichadas, pero no sois las únicas que lo habéis pasado mal.

Me quedé en silencio.

―Recuerdo que cuando nos separamos, hablábamos diariamente. Y sin saber por qué, dejaste de llamar. Papá se veía decaído y yo estaba como en shock. Una vez sonó el teléfono de casa y me disponía a cogerlo, pero papá colgó antes de que pudiera ver quién era. Siempre me he cuestionado si nos volveríamos a ver y casi siempre le preguntaba a papá cuándo os vería. Nunca me daba una fecha exacta y al final no os veía. Cuando entré en el nuevo colegio no hice amigos y me comportaba como un antisocial…

―¿Nunca has tenido amigos? ―Susurré.

―No.

―¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mamá? Ella estuvo en depresión después de que os marcharais y cuando papá llamó para decir que venías, la verdad es que se la veía un poco más animada, dejando a un lado los nervios que sentía por ver de nuevo a papá. Pero entonces tú le dices que nunca se ha preocupado de ti y la vuelves a dejar en un estado ausente. Ahora se siente mal por «abandonarte» cuando más la necesitabas.

―La verdad es que siempre me he estado reprimiendo con mis sentimientos y estaba harto; iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Y ese día habían sucedido muchas cosas. Papá casi nunca estaba en casa y no podía reprocharle el por qué me había separado de vosotras, así que supongo que le eché la culpa a mamá por yo estar con papá y tú con ella ―Se quedó un momento en silencio―. ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que nuestro reencuentro fuera de ese modo.

―¿De qué modo? ¿De ser pasota y arrogante y ni si quiera saludar como Dios manda? O bien ¿De ser un estúpido intentando ponerme de mal humor quitándome _mí_ cama y luego retarme, haciendo que me cayese encima de ti? ―Ambos soltamos unas suaves risas, intentando no romper aquél ambiente calmado.

―Compréndeme, no me apetecía nada dormir arriba.

―Compréndeme tú a mí; mi torpeza no ha cambiado un ápice y desde que dormí ahí una noche y a la mañana siguiente, cuando iba a bajarme me caí y me tuvieron que escayolar el brazo, mamá me prohibió terminantemente que me subiera ahí arriba ―Edward soltó unas risas―. Así que… ¿Cómo te imaginabas que fuera nuestro reencuentro?

―Pues no sé… Supongo que creía que cuando nos veríamos de nuevo, nos abrazaríamos y todo sería como antes.

―Sinceramente, yo me la esperaba así ―Suspiré―. Me duele admitirlo, pero en algún rincón de mi corazón os tenía un poco de odio por hacernos sufrir a mí y a mamá. Y veros después de tantos años…

―Yo no sabía ni cómo debía de reaccionar, así que opté por quedarme callado.

―Mamá me dijo que habías cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Dijo que tu temperamento había cambiado mucho en estos años.

―Casi siempre estaba de mal humor y respondía con brusquedad y frialdad.

―Yo también tuve que cambiar, tuve que madurar antes o si no mamá… no sé lo que hubiera podido hacer ―Tragué pesadamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

―¿Cómo puedo ganarme la confianza de Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie? ―Preguntó.

―Sé tú mismo. No le gusta la gente que tiene «doble personalidad» ni arrogantes ni nada por el estilo. Ya me comprendes.

―Se ve que son buena gente.

―Lo son.

―Cuéntame más de ellos ―Pidió, asomando su cabeza de nuevo por el hueco de mi cama.

―Alice Brandon es hiperactiva, le encanta ir a comprar como ya has podido apreciar, es manipuladora y rara vez sales ganando en una discusión con ella; es más, no apuestes contra ella nunca, raramente siempre tiene razón; le encanta Jasper y sus Manolos. Emmett McCarty es como un oso de peluche que sabe escuchar y cómo hacerte reír por sus locuras; siempre está haciendo bromas y lo que más aprecia aparte de su novia es su Jeep y sus juegos de la Play Station 3. Jasper y Rosalie Whitlock Hale son mellizos. Jasper es tranquilo y por alguna extraña razón siempre sabe qué es lo que estás sintiendo y también sabe escuchar; es el más razonable de todos y siempre le busca el lado bueno a las cosas; su cosa más preciada es Alice. Rosalie es cariñosa, agradable, tierna y afectuosa con sus amigos, pero eso cambia cuando una persona no es de su agrado; su personalidad se vuelve fría y cortante, así que te recomiendo que no te metas mucho con ella. Le encantaría ser madre de muchos niños con Emmett y lo que más aprecia, aparte de Emmett, son sus aparatos raros para el pelo.

»Si juntas a Alice y a Rosalie en esta casa, significa que quieren jugar un _poco_ conmigo a maquillarme y a peinarme; soy su «juguete» favorito con el que experimentar. Si Emmett se presenta aquí, es porque quiere degustar algún maravilloso plato de mamá. Y bueno, Jasper viene para visitar a mamá.

Edward soltó unas risas y se quedó en silencio.

―¿Crees que encaje bien en el grupo?

―Ya lo has hecho.

―Pero siquiera…

―Los conozco bien y sé que ya has entrado en nuestro pequeño grupo.

―Gracias ―Murmuró.

―No hay de qué.

Sentí que mis párpados pesaban una tonelada y poco a poco se me iban cerrando solos.

―Buenas noches, Bella ―Susurró.

―Buenas noches, Edward ―Logré decir antes de caer en un tranquilo sueño.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Sentimos tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero lo importante es que hemos actualizado hoy.

Tenía planeado subir mucho antes, pero han echado en la televisión Remember me y la hemos visto *¬* Y ahora cuando ha terminado y me he secado las lágrimas, he podido subir jaja :)

¿Qué os ha parecido la conversación que han tenido los dos hermanos? La cosa se va poniendo interesante! D:

Nos encantó los reviews que nos dejásteis cuando actualizamos por última vez. Espero que sigáis mostrándonos esas muestras de apoyo, porque ya sabéis que la inspiración viene gracias a los reviews :3

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan & Chika-midori (:


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es de Chika-midori y mía.

**_Blood Lovers_**

Capítulo 6

**_Bella's Pov._**

Si pensaba que Edward iba a seguir igual de amistoso después de aquella fructífera charla nocturna, estaba muy equivocada.

Cuando me desperté esa mañana, estaba feliz y en cierto modo tenía esperanzas de arreglar la desastrosa relación de hermano-hermana que mantenía con Edward. Ya no era por el bien mío o por el suyo, los sentimientos de mi madre eran muchos más importantes y valiosos que los nuestros; o al menos eso pensaba yo. El caso es que creía que Edward pensaba del mismo modo que yo, que sus acciones las promovía el bien de mi madre o cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con ella o incluso conmigo. Así que tenía un buen presentimiento ―eso era lo que yo creía; qué irónico― y lo primero que hice al despertarme fue subir las escaleras de la litera para ver si mi hermano seguía allí. No estaba.

Decidí que me tomaría una larga y relajante ducha, y después, me dedicaría todo el resto del día a leer algún buen libro y a escuchar música. Así que cogí mi ropa para holgazanear lo que quedaba de día y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Estaba desnudándome cuando la puerta se abrió. Instantáneamente la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas y dejé mi mano quieta sobre el tirante de mi sujetador; gracias a Dios todavía tenía puesta mi ropa interior. Se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Tomando coraje, le di una patada a la puerta y ésta se cerró con un sonido sordo y un «¡Auch!» detrás de ella. Se lo tenía merecido por estúpido. ¿Mi padre nunca le había enseñado modales y educación o qué?

Más tarde, cuando me recuperé de mi ataque de vergüenza y me puse bajo el chorro de agua caliente, empezó a salir tibia y finalmente completamente helada. Comencé a gritar, chillar y a maldecir contra él. Había gastado toda el agua caliente. El muy… canalla había tenido el valor de gastar toda el agua caliente, pero no podía decir o, por lo menos, dejar caer que no había agua caliente. En momentos como estos, lo puedo llegar a odiar.

Con toda la dignidad que me quedaba, me sequé rápidamente y me vestí. Bajé las escaleras y antes de entrar a la cocina alcé la barbilla. Estaba preparada para tener una seria discusión con Edward por lo que había hecho con el agua caliente; sin embargo, no estaba para nada preparada para afrontar lo que me encontré cuando entré en el lugar sagrado de mi madre. Para resumir, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Y el culpable tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen.

El suelo, el techo y las paredes estaban cubiertas por una masa algo asquerosa que se suponía que era masa para hacer tortitas, tortillas o gofres ―sinceramente no lo sabía y no me importaba―. La placa vitrocerámica de mi madre estaba pringada de un líquido que no se sabía si era blanco, marrón oscuro o una mezcla de ambos colores. Sobre las encimeras había cantidad y cantidad de platos sucios, vasos, botellas de zumo, tetrabriks, galletas y bloques de mantequillas que se estaban derritiendo al no estar en la nevera. Otra parte del suelo, en la que se encontraba el grifo, estaba lleno de espuma y de agua. La mesa de la cocina no era una mesa de cocina; simplemente era un mueble para que los desperdicios de las frutas o gran cantidad de ellas estuviera sobre ella.

―¡EDWARD! ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HAS HECHO CON LA PUÑETERA COCINA DE MAMÁ? ―Rugí sin poder contenerme. Cerré mis manos en puños y traté de que mi respiración volviese a la normalidad, sin jadear como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

―Yo no he hecho nada ―Dijo tranquilamente desde el salón.

―¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ―Grazné furiosamente. Escuché que se levantaba del sillón a la vez que soltaba un exasperante bufido.

―¿Qué quieres, pesada? Te repito que yo no he hecho nada ―Repitió pasivamente.

―Edward, por Dios, ¿quién si no tú ha podido hacer esto? Mientras que yo estaba en el baño duchándome con agua fría, por cierto ―Una sonrisa que se debatía entre la timidez y la picardía asomó en sus labios―, el único que estaba en la casa has sido tú. ¿Y ahora me vienes con que no has sido tú? Venga ya; te tenía como un tío que siempre dice la verdad, _hermanito._

―Ahora estoy siendo completamente honesto. Si te digo que no he pisado la cocina en todo el día, es que no he pisado la cocina en todo el día. Además, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo si soy un negado en la cocina? Si hubiese decidido meterme de lleno ahí dentro, me lo hubiera pensado dos veces porque sabía que me tendría que apañar con algo como esto. O peor.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, dejándole claro que no estaba para tonterías.

―No me lo trago ―Admití sin preámbulos.

―Peor para ti. Porque yo no lo he hecho y me da exactamente igual lo que pienses.

―Piénsalo, Edward. Si tú no has sido y tampoco he sido yo, ¿quién más queda? ¿Peeves? ¿Casper? ¡¿Dobby?―Pregunté retóricamente. Aún así, él respondió.

―No lo sé. Pero yo no lo he hecho ―Volvió a decir, bastante serio. Aunque claro, mentir se le daba genial, todo lo contrario a mí.

―Vale, Edward ―Rodé los ojos.

―¡Joder, Bella! ¡«Vale Edward», no! No me des la razón como a los locos, porque todavía sé muy bien lo que digo. Y si digo que no lo he hecho, es por la simple razón de que yo no he tenido nada que ver con el desastre que hay por cocina. Créeme que si hubiese provocado eso que hay ahí dentro no me molestaría en absoluto admitir que he sido yo. Pero como yo no he sido te conformarás con la verdad que según tú es una grandísima mentira. ¿Qué más da? ¡Aquí el embustero soy yo! Me da igual lo que pienses o le digas a mamá de mí sobre este tema, puesto que mi conciencia está limpia y sin tormentos. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a recoger las cosas de limpiar para arreglar todo este caos que _yo_ he montado ―Sin decir nada más, se fue por donde había llegado. Momentos después, llegó con cosas para limpiar y tras varios viajes de aquí para allá, trajo todo lo necesario.

―Edward… ―Intenté decirle que lo sentía, pero la única razón coherente era esa.

―Mira, Bella, no tengo ganas de discutir hoy contigo, ¿vale? ―Suspiró y observó la supuesta cocina.

―Intenta ponerte en mi lugar por lo menos, ¿no? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú te estuvieras duchando _tranquilamente_ y de repente, cuando llegas a la cocina, ves que todo está hecho una mierda? Naturalmente me habrías echado la culpa a mí porque tú te estabas duchando y yo en el salón o en nuestra habitación. Me habrías acusado al igual que yo lo he hecho contigo. Ya sea justa o injustamente. Pero es la respuesta más sensata al por qué de esto.

―Tienes razón, pero eso no te da el derecho de acusarme sin pruebas, Bella.

Suspiré, derrotada. Tendría que darle el beneficio de la duda.

―Manos a la obra ―Se remangó la manga de su camiseta básica y cogí el quita−grasa.

**…**

Muchos cubos con agua sucia, varias botellas gastadas de quita-grasa, bolsas de basura con la supuesta masa de tortitas y tres fregonas para tirarlas, Edward y yo terminamos de limpiar la cocina. Ambos estábamos sudorosos y cansados, pero el trabajo había valido la pena; cualquier cosa antes de sufrir la ira de mi madre al ver en tal estado su preciosa cocina. Ahora todo estaba en mejores condiciones y me alegraba de ellos, pues era como un regalo para mi madre, aunque hubiese sido indirectamente. A ella apenas le quedaba tiempo para hacer las tareas de la casa, así que esto sería bastante bueno para ella. No quise decirle nada a Edward, pero ya que estábamos empringados de suciedad, decidí seguir con la limpieza a fondo de toda la casa. De todas maneras, no tenía nada que hacer durante el resto del día. Mientras limpiase el resto de la casa, podría mandar a Edward a hacer la compra; pues quien haya sido el que hizo el desastre en la cocina, había dejado las alacenas prácticamente sin nada de comida.

Cuando se lo dije, la única objeción que tuvo fue que tenía que utilizar mi «trasto»; sin embargo, se tragó sus quejas, cogió mis llaves refunfuñando y enfundado en su chaqueta salió por la puerta derecho al súper. Empecé por el cuarto de baño de la planta inferior, tomándome mi tiempo en hacer las tareas. Me daba igual el tiempo que tomaría para cada tarea, pero prefería hacerlo bien. Antes de empezar a limpiar la habitación de mi madre, llamé a una pizzería y encargué dos pizzas. Terminé de realizar la llamada y me dirigí al cuarto de Esme. Estaba limpiando los estantes de su pequeña librería, cuando me topé con algo totalmente inesperado.

Era un álbum de fotos.

En el interior había fotos de Edward; en algunas también aparecía yo con él, pero mi hermano era el que predominaba en el álbum. Las primeras páginas salíamos Edward y yo cuando tan solo éramos unos bebés y conforme pasaba las páginas, llegué al día en el que me separaron de mi hermano. Las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos cuando pasé la última página en la que salía yo, ya que todavía quedaban muchas páginas más y eso no cuadraba cronológicamente. La única razón para eso es que hubiera más fotos después de nuestra despedida. La siguiente a esa, aparecía Edward en una casa que no había visto jamás, pero ya no tenía esa sonrisa que tenía en las otras fotos, cuando todavía no se había marchado. Las gotitas saladas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas al ver a Edward con once, doce, trece y hasta con dieciséis años. Mamá tenía fotos de él y no las había compartido conmigo.

Hasta que mi hermano no estuvo parado en el quicio de la puerta de mi habitación no reparé en él. Me miró sobresaltado y con un poco de irritación al no haber contestado a sus posibles llamadas para encontrarme. Al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, se puso en cuclillas delante de mí y me levantó la cara. Limpió los restos de lágrimas para luego atraerme a su pecho. Allí sollocé incluso más.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella? ―Preguntó con su voz aterciopelada, esta vez dulce.

Sin decir palabra, le entregué el álbum de fotos.

Lo cogió de entre mis manos y se sentó a mi lado en la cama mientras que empezaba a observarlo. Se quedó igual o peor que yo, porque al parecer él tampoco sabía nada de aquél álbum de fotos. Pero a mí no me dolía que mi madre me hubiese ocultado ese álbum de fotos, si no que me hubiera arrebatado la única posibilidad de ver a Edward, aunque fuera mediante fotos. Ella sabía que yo sufría por no poder a mi hermano, dado que estábamos muy unidos. Aún así, no hizo nada para mitigar nada de ese dolor que sentía en el pecho y que de nuevo había vuelto a mí. Esta ver por una traición por la persona que menos esperaba que lo hiciera.

Siendo sincera, me esperaba otra traición de mi padre, pues ya lo había hecho una vez y yo había dejado de confiar por completo en él. Llegué a odiarlo; por separarse de mi madre, por hacernos sufrir y sobre todo por separarme de Edward. Conforme pasó el tiempo, lo asumí y me dije que me daba igual, que él se perdía mi cariño y mi confianza. Pero, ahora, había sido Esme quién me la había jugado. A ella jamás la podría odiar, pero estaba resentida con ella por haberse guardado el paso de los años de Edward.

Cuando finalizó de ojear el álbum de fotos, lo dejó a un lado en la cama y después me volvió a empujar hacia él para darme un abrazo.

Levábamos un rato así, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Edward me apartó de sí y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Yo coloqué el álbum en su sitio como si no hubiéramos visto nada y bajé las escaleras. Edward estaba con las manos echas puños y discutía con el repartidor de pizza, que no era ni más ni menos que Mike Newton.

―Déjame ver a mi novia ―Pidió Newton. Já, pobre.

―No ―Respondió Edward, alzando la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

―¿Quién mierda eres tú? Quiero ver a mi novia ―Newton no tenía pajaritos en la cabeza, qué va.

―Soy su hermano ―El rostro de Newton palideció―. ¿Algún problema, chico?

―N-No, pero ¿podrías llamar a Bella para verla? ―Y dale, qué pesadito.

―No, Bella está indispuesta ―Contestó Edward cortante, pero educadamente.

―¡¿Qué le has hecho, idiota? ―Preguntó Newton; ahora fue él quien cerró sus manos en puños.

―Yo no le he hecho nada, imbécil. Y déjala en paz de una vez. No te quiere ver.

―¿Q-Q-Qué? ―Tartamudeó.

―Venga, chico ―Rio Edward―. No le gustas. No te quiere. No quiere que seas su novio. No quiere que te le acerques más. No quiere que la acoses vaya a donde vaya. Quiere que la dejes en paz de una puñetera vez.

―Eso es mentira, gili… ―Oh, este chico no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Corrí hacia allí y le planté un bofetón en su mejilla izquierda―. P-Pero, cariño…

―Mike, cáptalo, ¿vale? Como ha dicho mi hermano, no me gustas. Métetelo de una vez en la cabeza ―Le dije.

―Sé que todo lo que ha dicho él es mentira. Bella, sé que me amas ―No pude evitar reír sarcásticamente―. Yo te amo. Por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad.

―¿Segunda oportunidad? No has tenido la primera y ¿pides la segunda? ―Contesté.

―Vamos, nena… Sé que te lo pasaste bien conmigo en las duchas ―Dijo con tono meloso y _seductor._

―¿Qué has dicho, capullo? ―Rugió Edward―. Aléjate de ella o pagarás las consecuencias ―Y para reafírmalo, se dirigió hacia él y le plantó un derechazo en su ojo izquierdo. Una vez reaccioné, tiré del brazo de Edward y lo metí dentro de la casa.

No tuve tiempo de recobrarme de lo que había pasado, cuando Edward había subido corriendo las escaleras y encerrado en nuestra habitación.

No me quedó más remedio de coger las pizzas y comenzar a comer sola en la mesa de la reluciente cocina. No comí mucha, pues entre lo de las fotos y lo que había pasado con Newton se me había quitado completamente el apetito. Fregué el vaso que había utilizado y decidí que le dejaría tiempo a mi hermano para que estuviera solo; yo vería la televisión en el salón o cogería alguna novela rosa de las que había en la estantería del salón. Cogí un libro de ella y me tiré toda la tarde leyéndolo. Cuando oscureció, calenté la pizza y cené completamente sola en el salón. Estaban echando una película romántica, de las que acaban en tragedia, o, si los protagonistas tenían mucha suerte, tendrían una grandiosa familia con la que ser feliz.

―No sabía que te gustasen este tipo de películas.―tenía la mejilla apoyada en la mano, junto al reposabrazos del sofá. Miraba hacia la televisión con cara de aburrimiento, y me pregunté por qué no se levantaba y se iba en vez de quedarse a molestar.

―Sí, bueno…―no quería contestarle una grosería, pero si se ponía pesado iba listo.

―Mmm.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel silencio me hacía sentir muy incómoda, y no me estaba enterando de nada de la película. Cada vez que había una escena empalagosa no hacía más que dirigirle miradas nerviosas para ver su reacción, pero éste era un bloque de hielo; apenas se inmutaba, o más bien parecía que se quedaría dormido de un momento a otro, pero aún así, sus ojos verdes no se despegaban de la pantalla. Tenían un brillo casi misterioso con la luz tenue y por alguna razón me quedé embobada observando algunos de sus mechones rojizos que le caían sobre la frente.

De repente me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a mi hermano más de lo que debería. Así que volví mi atención a la película.

―¿Sabes? La mayoría de estas historias vienen de los mitos antiguos. Esos si que eran auténticas tragedias.―comentó sin mucha emoción.

―Mmm. ―no dije nada. Por fin había encontrado el hilo de la historia y estaba interesante.

―Seguro que alguna vez te has imaginado protagonizar alguna historia parecida.

―¿Y qué pasa si es así?

―Nada.

―Si lo has dicho es por algo, ¿no?―vi una sonrisa pícara cruzar su rostro, y aquel gesto me puso nerviosa.

―Bueno, toda chica de diecisiete años piensa en ello…

―No todas.―contraataqué.―¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes ninguna fantasía que te quite el sueño por las noches como cualquier chico de diecisiete años?

―Claro.―de repente su rostro adquirió seriedad y su mirada se iba haciendo más intensa.―Aunque ya hace tiempo que me rendí a ellas y normalmente consigo dormir, aunque últimamente no logro conciliar el sueño.

Me recorrió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral que me erizó los vellos de la nuca. No podía apartar la mirada de su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos oscurecidos. Aquella actitud tan repentina se alejaba bastante de la que había demostrado hasta ese momento.

―Anhelar algo que se te está prohibido es una tragedia muy común, pero no tanto cuando se trata de tu misma sangre.

En ese instante, supe que no estábamos hablando de las mismas fantasías que creí desde un principio. Yo me refería a los típicos sueños de adolescentes. Sueños húmedos, como suelen llamarlos; pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba diciendo Edward.

Oí que soltaba una risa floja mientras se levantaba del sofá.

―Solo bromeaba ―Me golpeó la frente con un dedo―. No te acuestes tarde, Bella Durmiente.

Y se fue por las escaleras.

Idiota. ¿A qué venía todo eso de la sangre? ¿Acaso ha visto alguna película de miedo y tiene pesadillas? Si era así, ya tenía algo con lo que pagarle lo de la ducha.

Arreglé un poco el desorden del salón antes de subir a mi habitación. Pero lo que encontré allí hizo que cerrara la puerta de un portazo.

―¿Qué haces?

―¡Tú qué crees, estás desnudo y te doy un poco de intimidad! ―le grité desde la puerta muerta de vergüenza.

―Pero, ¿no me has visto ya?

―Y-yo no he visto nada… ―en realidad lo había visto, y demasiado bien. Estoy loca―. Si has terminado dilo para que pueda entrar.

―Vale, entra, pesada.

Suspiré hondo para tranquilizarme antes de pasar por la puerta, pero aún así seguía sin su camiseta.

―Ponte algo encima.

―¿Por qué? Tengo calor.

―Y a mí que me importa. Éste cuarto es de los dos por lo que respétame un poco… ¿qué haces? ―estuvo a un palmo de distancia antes de que acabara la frase, y notaba como la sangre se apoderaba de mis mejillas. Cuando vi que acortaba más las distancias inclinándose sobre mí parecía que iba a darme un paro cardíaco.― E-espera… oye…

―Creía que no querías que fuera medio desnudo ―entonces vi en su mano una camiseta que alcanzó del perchero de la puerta. Volví a mirarle y vi su expresión divertida y pícara―. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

―Idiota.

Lo empujé y me metí bajo las sábanas de mi cama. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por lo estúpida que me estaba comportando frente a él. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Era mi hermano, ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Al fin estamos aquí de nuevo! ¡Bieeen!<p>

Lamentamos mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero por cosas de la vida se nos ha hecho imposible escribir nada. Esperamos que este capítulo haya recompensado todo lo tardado.

Este capítulo ha sido escrito por las dos, ya que yo (rob) sufrí un sequía después de que Bella viera la película hahaha Así que gracias a Chika-Midori por la última parte del capítulo.

Agradecemos mucho que os toméis tiempo para dejarnos un rr. Nos alegra el día :')

Ahora me voy que tengo que continuar con la Primera Guerra Mundial. Vaya asco de vida.

**PROMOCIÓOON**: **Chika-midori ** está escribiendo un fanfic de Twilight, llamado "COMENZÓ EN UN SIMPLE GARAJE", el título es temporal, pero ya sabéis: PASAROS POR ÉL! Y mis fics están ahí para quién quiera leerlos, así que a pasarse! (que los termine es muy distinto y si veis uno nuevo, ¡no pasa nada!) :D

Y ahora, nos vamos.

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan & Chika-midori.**


End file.
